LA MAGIE DE L'AMOUR
by KanonWithSaints
Summary: Camus est invité à un rendez-vous de la part de Milo... Mais pourquoi un rendez-vous aussi mystérieux... Que se passe t-il dans la tête du Scorpion ?
1. RENDEZ-VOUS NOCTURNE

Genre : Romance

Univers : Yaoi, lemon

Couple : Camus / Milo

Rating : M ou NC-17

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de ma fic appartiennent à Masami Kurumada… Heureusement, il me permet de les lui emprunter et je l'en remercie…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rendez-vous nocturne

La nuit était tombée depuis pas mal de temps. Le ciel avait la couleur de l'encre de Chine virant plus sur le noir que sur le bleu et était à peine parsemé de quelques petites lueurs phosphorescentes ça et là sur la toile céleste. Pourtant sur le Domaine Sacré une âme était en vadrouille alors qu'elle aurait dû se trouver dans son temple, et à plus forte raison quand il s'agissait d'un Chevalier d'Athéna, et un Chevalier d'or qui plus est. Et d'autant plus quand il convenait de faire bonne figure aux yeux du monde pour deux trois bricoles pas très jolies dans un passé brumeux. Pourtant, c'était avec une tranquillité des plus accomplie que Milo était descendu au village de Rodario et plus précisément sur le port. Sur la jetée, le vent soufflait dans ses longues boucles bleues violet les faisant danser autour de lui et son regard bleu, balayait les quais déserts. S'il s'écoutait, il quitterait la Grèce et n'y reviendrait plus. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il soupira en fermant les yeux et attendit. Espérant qu'il viendrait…

Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna

Alors que Camus s'apprêtait à passer une soirée solitaire avec un bon livre, comme il aimait souvent le faire, quelques petits coups légers furent frappés à la porte de son appartement. Le Verseau alla ouvrir mais il n'y avait plus personne… juste un petit papier blanc déposé devant sa porte. Le Français le ramassa et le lu. Il venait de Milo, son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui donnait rendez-vous sur la jetée. Il regarda l'heure. Maintenant ! Mais pourquoi le Scorpion n'avait-il pas tout simplement frappé à sa porte pour lui demander de venir faire un tour sur le port avec lui ? Ah Milo et son goût des mises en scène ! Et puis, le Chevalier du Froid se dit que peut être son ami n'allait pas bien et qu'il préférait le voir en dehors du Sanctuaire. Il avait des petits coups de blues ces temps ci. Sans plus réfléchir, Camus attrapa un blouson qu'il enfila par dessus son tee-shirt noir, et sortit de son temple. Au lieu de descendre toutes les marches et de traverser tous les temples, il emprunta le sentier qui descendait vers la plage mais le quitta avant d'y arriver et se retrouva sur la petite route qui menait à Rodario. Cinq minutes de marche rapide et il arriva au port. Le Français se dirigea vers la jetée et s'y engagea à la recherche de Milo. Les vagues venaient lécher le quai de pierre où de petits bateaux se balançaient mollement au gré des flots. Et puis il le vit, tout au bout du quai désert, ses longues boucles bleues violet flottant au vent de la nuit. Effectivement il lui trouva l'air un peu déprimé. Le Verseau s'avança vers lui et ne s'arrêta qu'à deux ou trois pas.

\- Bonsoir Milo. Tu vois, je suis venu.

Milo assis sur le ponton, laissait ses jambes pendre dans le vide et ses pieds effleurer la surface sombre de l'eau. Il porta son regard azur sur l'horizon espérant que Camus viendrait. Mais il savait que le Verseau viendrait. Camus était depuis toujours son meilleur ami et Milo savait qu'il pouvait tout lui demander. Et puis le Scorpion sentit un courant d'air frais qui le fit légèrement frissonner. Si les journées étaient chaudes en Grèce, les nuits par contre avaient la réputation d'être plutôt fraîches. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas du temps. Milo reconnaîtrait cette aura fraîche entre mille. Le Scorpion ferma ses beaux yeux azur et se mit à scruter les environs avec son cosmos. Et là, il le vit prendre le raccourci qui menait à la plage au lieu de passer par les interminables escaliers du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Le froid se fit de plus en plus perceptible et Milo frissonna de plus belle. Camus ne devait plus être bien loin. En effet, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le Chevalier des Glaces soit près du Grec.

\- Bonsoir Camus. Merci d'être venu. Répondit Milo lorsque son ami fut à ses côtés.

Le Scorpion ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait demandé à Camus de le rejoindre sur la jetée. Ou peut-être que si. Il avait simplement envie de la compagnie du Verseau. Le Verseau s'assit près de son ami sur le ponton, les jambes pendant dans le vide et laissa son regard saphir errer à la surface de la mer. En vrai natif de la Bretagne il aimait la mer et ne se lassait jamais de la regarder. Il disait souvent que la Mer Egée était trop calme et trop bleue et qu'il préférait voir les vagues de l'océan venir se fracasser sur les rochers déchiquetés de la côte de son pays natal, avec ce vent venu du large qui sentait si bon l'iode et les embruns. Puis il tourna la tête vers Milo, assis silencieusement auprès de lui. Ce n'était pas si souvent que le beau Grec était silencieux et le Français s'en étonna un peu.

\- Te voilà bien silencieux. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Les cheveux du Scorpion venaient caresser sa joue, mais il ne les repoussa pas, trouvant même ce doux contact très agréable. Il avait l'impression que Milo voulait lui dire quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ici Milo ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Le Scorpion inclina la tête dans un geste troublant et adorable comme il savait si bien le faire, mais dont il n'avait pas vraiment conscience et prit une de ses mèches qu'il enroula autour de son index.

\- Je vais bien... Merci Camus… Merci d'être venu…. Je sais que tu aimes bien être tranquille le soir dans ton temple, à lire un bon livre, aussi je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangé. Dit le Grec d'une voix douce en plongeant son regard profond dans les yeux saphir de son ami.

Camus conservait son calme légendaire. Un petit sourire doux étirait ses lèvres si joliment dessinées... Il eut l'air rassuré lorsque Milo lui dit qu'il allait bien…

\- Je voulais simplement parler avec toi… être avec toi. Et comme j'aime bien cet endroit, je t'ai demandé de m'y rejoindre. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? On peut aussi aller se promener sur la plage si ça te dit. Continua le Scorpion.

Le gardien du 8 ème temple était calme en disant cela. Et le ton qu'il avait employé était comme son regard ; d'une grande douceur tandis qu'il contemplait le Chevalier des Glaces.

Camus regardait son ami sans bouger, comme s'il était hypnotisé par son regard bleu. Le Scorpion savait hypnotiser ses proies d'accord, mais pas lui tout de même ! Il ne se considérait pas comme une proie ! Non, c'était juste cette douceur dans l'attitude, dans la voix, dans les yeux de son ami. Et ce petit geste charmant d'enrouler une mèche de cheveux sur son doigt.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dérangé. Et puis, j'avais dit que je serais moins solitaire, alors ça me fait du bien de sortir.

Son regard saphir parcourut le paysage tout autour d'eux avant de revenir se poser sur son si séduisant voisin.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas du tout et tu as raison cet endroit est très joli !

Un étrange petit frisson avait parcouru le corps du Verseau, lorsque Milo avait dit qu'il voulait juste parler avec lui, être avec lui. Pas un frisson de froid bien sûr, mais une autre sorte de frisson, très agréable et très doux. Camus se disait qu'il devrait peut être se lever, se bouger afin d'échapper à ce trouble qui l'avait envahit, mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Cette impression n'était pas désagréable du tout.

\- On est bien ici. Allons marcher jusqu'au bout de la digue. Proposa le Chevalier du Froid.

Milo sentait le regard de Camus posé sur lui. Mais le Verseau ne faisait pas un geste, comme s'il était paralysé. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que voulait le Scorpion. Oh non ! Pas avec Camus. Il avait peur, peur que son ami soit considéré comme beaucoup d'autres, comme une proie face à Milo qui avait la réputation d'être un prédateur. Et le Scorpion en avait assez de cette réputation de chasseur qui lui collait à la peau alors qu'il n'en était même pas responsable.

\- Je suis soulagé alors de ne pas t'avoir dérangé et puis c'est bien que tu sois moins solitaire.

Puis il se leva et tournant le dos au Français continua...

\- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit moi aussi. Je viens souvent ici la nuit lorsque je n'arrive pas à dormir. Camus... Commença t-il. Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase, comme s'il appréhendait de dire les mots qu'il avait à dire. Puis, il respira un grand coup, faisant rentrer l'air marin dans ses poumons et se décida à poursuivre. Ses longs cheveux bleus violets dansaient dans son dos et sur son visage au gré du vent. Quelques mèches vinrent même se poser sur son visage, mais il ne les retira pas. Comme si c'était le moindre de ces soucis.

\- Camus. J'en ai assez ! Je veux partir d'ici ! Je veux quitter la Grèce !

Milo était quelqu'un de taquin, moqueur qui aimait rire, s'amuser. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, il avait énormément changé. Il avait complètement perdu sa joie de vivre. Et cette lueur si vive qui d'habitude brillait dans ses beaux yeux azurs avait elle aussi disparue. Lorsque son ami se leva et lui tourna le dos, Camus resta le regarder quelques instants sans rien dire. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ce n'était plus le Milo qu'il connaissait, joyeux, taquin, un brin provocateur, et si charmant et… charmeur…

Et puis la phrase tomba… _'je veux partir d'ici, je veux quitter la Grèce'_ et le Français eut l'impression de recevoir une claque en pleine figure et il se leva rapidement, perdant soudain de sa superbe réserve.

\- Tu veux quitter le Sanctuaire, et même la Grèce ? Mais pourquoi Milo ? Explique-moi pourquoi ! Et... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi, sans toi ?

Il vint se mettre face au Grec et plongea son regard de nuit dans les yeux bleus vifs de son ami. Le fier Chevalier du Froid venait de réaliser que sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens si le bouillant Scorpion n'était plus là pour la pimenter avec sa joie de vivre, ses petites excentricités, son caractère enjoué, et surtout sa générosité, son affection.

\- Milo, si tu pars, je pars avec toi ! Je ne veux pas et je ne pourrai pas… euh… il s'interrompit quelques instants, conscient que ce qu'il allait dire pourrait changer toute sa vie… toutes leurs vies. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi. Termina t-il à voix basse en baissant un peu la tête.

Est-ce que c'était une déclaration d'amour qu'il venait de faire là ? Lui le sage et réservé Camus, toujours maître de lui, de ses émotions, de ses sentiments… Qu'allait en penser Milo ? Jamais le beau Grec n'avait laissé supposer au Verseau qu'il pouvait être attiré par lui. Le Français se sentit perdu tout à coup, comme si son univers s'effondrait et ses yeux saphir devinrent plus brillants que ces mêmes pierres précieuses.

Il y avait de nombreuses années que les deux Chevaliers se connaissaient et il était rare de voir Camus sans Milo et vice versa. Ils étaient toujours ensemble soit dans un temple, soit dans l'autre… Même si le lien qui les unissait n'était qu'amical. Du moins à première vue… Car lorsque Milo annonça la mort dans l'âme qu'il voulait quitter le Domaine Sacré et la Grèce, la réaction de Camus fut surprenante. Le Verseau s'était brusquement levé faisant face à son ami. Et lorsqu'il plongea son regard azur dans les yeux saphir de son ami, Milo y vit une grande détresse. Jamais il n'avait vu les si beaux yeux du Verseau briller aussi intensément. Camus semblait perdu comme si on lui arrachait une partie de lui. Et Milo en fut bouleversé. Il se mit à regretter ses mots. Pourtant il fallait qu'il les dise. Il n'en pouvait plus de la vie qu'il menait en Grèce. Non pas qu'elle lui soit désagréable, mais trop de choses lui faisaient mal. Notamment le fait que les gens disent qu'il était un coureur de caleçons invétéré alors que c'était faux et il voulait que cela change.

Puis, sans cesser de regarder Camus, il tendit une main vers le visage du Français pour caresser la joue fraîche de son ami pendant que les doigts de l'autre glissaient dans les doux cheveux soyeux du Verseau.

\- Si je quittais la Grèce, tu viendrais avec moi ? C'est vrai Camus ? Tu serais prêt à tout quitter pour me suivre ? Alors cela veut dire que tu tiens un peu à moi ? A notre amitié ? Demanda le Scorpion n'osant croire aux mots qu'avait dit le Chevalier des Glaces… Et surtout n'osant pas croire à une déclaration d'amour venant de la part du Français. Moi aussi Camus je tiens à toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ta vie pour moi…Ta place est ici au Sanctuaire avec les autres…

Une légère bourrasque venait de se lever et les longs cheveux bleu indigo du Saint des Glaces vinrent effleurer le visage du Scorpion qui ferma les yeux à leur doux contact.

Camus baissa les yeux lorsque Milo caressa sa joue d'une main, tandis que l'autre glissait dans ses cheveux. Il en avait déjà trop dit, il fallait qu'il se reprenne un peu.

\- Oui, je tiens à toi et… à notre amitié. Rien ne me retient vraiment ici. J'y ai des amis bien sûr, mais à mes yeux... c'est toi le principal. Je ne sacrifierais rien du tout si je partais d'ici.

Et puis le Verseau réalisa que son ami ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi il voulait quitter la Grèce. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Voulait-il fuir quelqu'un ? Un chagrin d'amour peut être, ce qui expliquerait l'air un peu triste du Scorpion. Pourtant depuis un certain temps, le beau Grec ne semblait pas avoir de relation amoureuse ! D'ailleurs Camus devait bien s'avouer qu'il en était soulagé. Mais d'un autre côté il n'aimait pas que Milo soit malheureux. Il releva les yeux vers le visage de son ami.

\- Et si tu commençais par me dire pourquoi tu veux partir d'ici. Peut être que je pourrais t'aider. Mais si tu ne changes pas d'avis et que tu veuilles toujours partir, je partirai avec toi. Enfin si tu veux bien de moi.

De toute façon, ils étaient en paix maintenant, et Athéna n'avait pas besoin que tous ses Chevaliers soient présents. Hyoga non plus n'avait plus besoin de lui. Alors pourquoi rester en Grèce si Milo n'y était plus ?

Au départ, le Grec n'osa pas dire à Camus pourquoi il souhaitait quitter la Grèce. Mais le Verseau tenait à lui, à leur amitié et le Scorpion se devait de tout lui raconter. Et puis, il gardait ce secret depuis trop longtemps et il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait pratiquement plus. Le bouillant Scorpion était devenu l'ombre de lui même.

\- Je vais te raconter une histoire Camus. Après ça, j'espère que tu comprendras la raison pour laquelle je voudrais partir. Mais viens marchons un peu s'il te plait.

Ils se mirent en route et Milo commença son récit.

\- Ca s'est passé un soir, il y a environ trois mois. On venait de passer la soirée chez Saga et Kanon, et après, au lieu de retourner à mon temple, je suis descendu au village et je suis entré dans ce bar. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il qu'à peine entré dans le bar, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi et ils étaient vraiment très soutenus. Un homme se leva et m'entraîna à sa table. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas refusé. J'avais un peu bu chez les jumeaux et je n'avais pas les idées très claires. Et à peine je fus assis que l'homme passa sa main sous la table et commença à me caresser les cuisses en disant qu'il me trouvait très mignon.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et poursuivit.

\- Je me suis brusquement levé, voulant partir, mais l'homme m'a rattrapé et m'a collé de force contre le mur. Il avait la même taille, la même carrure qu'Aldébaran et je n'ai rien pu faire pour me dégager lorsqu'il s'est plaqué contre moi et a commencé à frotter allègrement son entrejambe que je sentais gonflée contre la mienne. Alors, j'ai vu rouge et j'ai mutilé cette partie de son anatomie avec Scarlet Needle. L'homme s'est écroulé sous la douleur bien sûr et j'en ai profité pour me sauver. Mais alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, quelqu'un a lancé cette phrase : _'Ne compte pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Nous aurons ta peau !'_

Milo s'arrêta de marcher.

\- Une fois sorti du bar, je suis allé en courant sur la plage et je me suis assis sur le sable réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Et puis, je suis rentré au Sanctuaire faisant comme si de rien n'était. Et j'aurais voulu faire comme si de rien était… Mais dès le lendemain, j'ai commencé à recevoir des lettres de menaces m'ordonnant de quitter la Grèce sous peine de représailles. Je me suis moqué de ces lettres, jusqu'au jour où dans l'une d'entre elles il était écrit que si je ne quittais pas le pays, il arriverait malheur à une personne chère à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit Camus…

Milo ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa la tête. Il avait honte et peur de croiser le beau regard saphir du Verseau… et il se rendit compte qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit ou pas assez.

Les deux garçons marchaient lentement vers le bout de la digue et tout le temps que Milo raconta son histoire, Camus l'écouta en silence et sans l'interrompre.

\- Pffff. J'avais bien vu que tu avais un peu bu et j'aurais du t'accompagner, mais comme d'habitude, j'étais pressé de rentrer chez moi ! Dit enfin le Verseau en secouant ses longs cheveux indigo. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit tu as bien fait de te défendre et de punir ce type par là où il voulait pécher ! J'aurais fait la même chose… sauf que moi, je les lui aurais gelés mais le résultat aurait été le même !

Le Scorpion s'arrêta de marcher et Camus se mit face à lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

\- Tu aurais du me dire que tu recevais des lettres de menaces. Ce mec n'a pas à t'obliger à quitter la Grèce si tu ne le veux pas Milo ! Nous sommes des Chevaliers et nous nous sommes battus contre des adversaires autrement plus féroces et puissants que ce type et ses acolytes ! Et contre des Dieux mêmes !

Le Français releva d'un doigt le visage du Grec pour l'obliger à le regarder et lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir peur pour moi et je suis heureux de… d'être cher à ton cœur. Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasses. Dis-toi bien que ces hommes ne peuvent rien contre nous ! Je sais que ce n'est pas recommandé de se servir de nos pouvoirs dans la vie de tous les jours, mais je n'hésiterais pas à le faire si ma vie en dépendait, et… la tienne aussi. Tu vois, c'est moi qui suis devenu rebelle maintenant !

Les deux garçons restèrent se regarder quelques instants sans rien dire, chacun se disant qu'il en avait trop dit, ou pas assez. Camus caressa du bout des doigts une longue boucle bleu-violet.

\- Quoique tu décides, je suis avec toi. Murmura t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai honte Camus. Saga m'avait dit que j'avais assez bu et il a refusé de me servir quand je lui ai demandé un autre verre. Mais j'ai attendu qu'il ai le dos tourné et j'ai pris la bouteille d'Ouzo derrière le bar... Avoua le Scorpion en baissant les yeux.

Milo était né en Grèce et n'en été pratiquement jamais parti. Même son entraînement pour obtenir l'armure du Scorpion, il l'avait reçu dans une île Grecque. Il aimait son pays, sa mer tantôt calme, tantôt plus agitée aux reflets bleus verts, ses champs d'oliviers, ses paysages à perte de vue…

\- Ne pas partir est la chose que je souhaite le plus au monde. J'aime trop ce pays qui m'a vu naître, grandir, devenir un Chevalier d'or au service de la Déesse Athéna. Mourir et revenir à la vie ; ressuscité par cette même Déesse. Et puis il y a des gens que j'aime beaucoup comme les jumeaux et Hyoga. Et enfin il y a toi… que j'…

Milo ne termina pas sa phrase et tourna le dos au Verseau ses longues boucles volant au gré du vent. Que se passait-il dans la tête du Scorpion pour qu'il n'ose pas regarder son vis à vis alors que son cœur brûlait d'envie de lui dire certaines choses. Des choses dont il avait peu à peu pris conscience lorsqu'il avait commencé à recevoir les lettres de menaces. Il s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase et tourna le dos à son ami comme pour lui cacher ce qu'il aurait pu deviner dans son regard.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu sais. Répondit Camus. Tu n'étais pas le seul à être bien remonté ce soir là, si mes souvenirs sont bons ! Et puis, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Par contre moi je m'en veux de ne pas être resté avec toi ou de ne pas t'avoir raccompagné à ton temple au moins ! Je n'avais pas bu, je n'ai donc pas d'excuse.

Le Français repensa à la phrase au milieu de laquelle le Scorpion s'était arrêté… _'Il y a des gens que j'aime beaucoup comme les jumeaux et Hyoga et puis il y a toi que j'…'_ Est-ce que Milo allait vraiment dire ce à quoi il pensait ? Camus serra ses mains fines l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de garder tout le contrôle de la situation. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'emballer, il fallait rester calme. Depuis leur retour à la vie, le Verseau s'était avoué qu'il éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour son ami Grec. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit parce qu'il avait peur que le Scorpion ne veuille pas se fixer dans le domaine sentimental, contrairement à lui qui ne voulait pas d'une petite aventure. Mais là, il sentait que Milo ne lui disait pas tout et un fol espoir s'infiltrait dans son cœur. Il se rapprocha de Milo et lui toucha doucement l'épaule.

\- Milo, tu me caches quelque chose, je le sens. Nous nous connaissons bien et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de secret l'un envers l'autre. Je ne dis pas que nous n'en avons pas du tout, car tout le monde a son petit jardin secret. Ouvre-moi ton cœur je t'en prie.

Le Scorpion ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il était tiraillé entre son envie de rester en Grèce et celle de partir afin de protéger Camus. Il se retourna vers le Verseau lorsque ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule. Cette main si fraîche qui le fit frissonner et sur laquelle Milo posa sa propre main. Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'efforça de fixer son regard bleu vif dans les perles saphir de son ami.

\- Tu veux que je t'ouvre mon cœur Camus. C'est bien ça ?

Il prit la main du Français qui était posée sur son épaule et la posa sur sa propre poitrine. Aussitôt, le rythme cardiaque du Scorpion s'accéléra. Mais, il ne quitta pas Camus des yeux, défiant le troublant regard de nuit.

\- Tu veux que je termine ma phrase et que je te dise ce qu'il y a au fond de mon cœur ? Très bien. Alors je vais le faire. Et te dire ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Après cela, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

Milo marqua une pause. Il tenait toujours la main du Verseau contre sa poitrine et ses yeux bleus brillant intensément ne quittaient pas ceux de son séduisant vis à vis. Puis, le Grec prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai si peur qu'il t'arrive malheur. Pourquoi crois-tu que mon cœur batte aussi vite dans ma poitrine lorsque ta main est posée dessus comme en ce moment ou alors qu'il s'emballe à la simple idée de te savoir non loin de moi. C'est tout simplement parce que je… je…

Mais, Milo s'éloigna un peu de Camus et à nouveau lui tourna le dos.

\- Oh Camus ! Pourquoi ai-je si peur de te dire ces mots… des mots qui pourtant devraient être faciles à dire lorsqu'ils s'adressent à la personne chère à notre cœur. Pourquoi ai-je si peur de te dire tout simplement que je t'aime !

Camus sentit le cœur de son ami battre sous ses doigts, et la chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi Milo pensait-il qu'il pourrait lui en vouloir des mots qu'il allait prononcer ? C'est vrai qu'il devait être loin de se douter que le Français avait de tendres sentiments pour lui. Il les avait si bien cachés pendant ces dernières années, derrière ses habituelles murailles glacées que Milo ne se doutait de rien ! Peut être que lui, Camus, aurait du parler en premier alors. Non. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr que c'était bien ça que son ami voulait dire, il fallait qu'il sache s'il l'aimait, avant de se livrer ! Le Scorpion finit par s'éloigner un peu de lui et lui tourna à nouveau le dos. Et puis la phrase arriva enfin… _'pourquoi ai-je si peur de te dire tout simplement que je t'aime.'_

Camus crut bien que son cœur à lui allait s'arrêter de battre tant l'attente lui avait parue longue ! Ainsi il ne s'était pas trompé, Milo l'aimait ! Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du Grec et le fit doucement se tourner vers lui. Il lui fit relever la tête d'un doigt.

\- Regarde-moi Milo. Son regard saphir, brillant d'émotion contenue et de tendresse trop longtemps cachée se plongèrent dans les yeux bleus vifs de son ami… Si je te dis que moi aussi je… je t'aime... est-ce que j'aurais droit à un de tes si jolis sourire ?

Milo regretta tout de suite ses paroles. En avouant à Camus qu'il l'aimait, le Scorpion était sûr de briser leur amitié à tout jamais. Encore une fois, Camus lui releva le visage et le força à le regarder. D'habitude, c'est Milo qui soutenait le regard des autres. Mais, avec Camus c'était différent. Milo fondait comme neige au soleil dès que le Verseau posait ses orbes glacés sur lui. Et puis, le cœur du Scorpion s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible. Camus venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Milo était tellement abasourdi par l'aveu de son ami qu'il ne réagit pas. Il semblait complètement déconnecté, comme si Saga et Kanon lui avaient fait subir le Genromaoken. Il regardait dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Comment un être aussi parfait, aussi merveilleux que Camus pouvait l'aimait lui, qui avait la réputation d'être un coureur de caleçons alors que c'était faux et que son cœur battait depuis longtemps déjà pour une seule et même personne. Puis, Milo revint à lui et se sentit frémir en caressant de son regard bleu vif la courbe parfaite des lèvres du Français et un feu sans précédent lui parcourut les veines.

\- Embrasse-moi Camus… Murmura le Scorpion dans un souffle en fermant ses beaux yeux bleus vifs et en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Camus. Il les désirait depuis si longtemps.

A la demande de Milo, le Français eut l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Son regard de nuit était plus brillant que le ciel étoilé au dessus d'eux. Alors sans plus réfléchir, il franchit les derniers centimètres et captura de ses lèvres fraîches et si joliment dessinée celles de son ami de toujours. Un même frisson les unit et Camus posa ses mains sur la taille du Grec qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Milo, quant à lui, dessinait de ses doigts des arabesques imaginaires le long de la colonne vertébrale du Français descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce que ses mains se posent sur les reins du Verseau. Effectivement, il s'agissait de leur premier baiser et tout comme Camus, Milo se sentait un peu intimidé. Il mit fin au baiser sans que ce dernier n'ait été approfondi et recula un peu. Il leva une main vers le beau visage de celui qu'il aimait et la posa caressante sur la joue fraîche du Français en plongeant ses yeux bleus vifs dans les magnifiques perles saphirs de Camus.

\- J'ai si souvent rêvé de ce premier baiser. Murmura le Verseau. Je n'en reviens pas de t'avoir enfin dit que je t'aimais et j'en reviens encore moins que… toi aussi tu m'aimes. Ajouta t-il en caressant d'une main un peu tremblante les soyeuses boucles bleues violet de celui qui emplissaient son cœur depuis longtemps.

\- Je t'aime depuis si longtemps Camus. Pourquoi ai-je attendu autant de temps avant de t'avouer mes sentiments. Je me disais sans arrêt.

Et soudain, Milo sentit ses jambes fléchir sous lui, et il fut interrompu dans ce qu'il allait dire. Sans doute un léger malaise, rien de grave. Cela devait venir du fait qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis trois jours. Il avait beau être un Chevalier et résister à pas mal de chose, mais il n'en était pas moins un homme. Il espérait seulement que Camus n'aurait rien remarqué de sa faiblesse.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime depuis longtemps, et je me pose la même question…

Et puis soudain il sentit les jambes du Scorpion fléchir légèrement et l'enlaça rapidement pour le soutenir.

\- Milo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta t-il tout de suite.

Il regarda le beau visage tout proche du sien. Il avait les traits tirés et l'air fatigué de quelqu'un rongé par un souci et qui avait du négliger sa santé. Sûrement à cause de cette bande de types qui le menaçait ! Camus se baissa un peu et passant un bras sous les genoux de son ami et l'autre dans son dos, il le souleva dans ses bras en intensifiant son cosmos doré.

\- Allez, on rentre au Sanctuaire, dans ton temple ! Toi tu vas te mettre au lit et moi je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud à manger ! Quelque chose me dit que tu as un peu oublié de t'occuper de toi depuis un bon moment et à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi.

Les deux amis disparurent dans un brouillard doré…


	2. LES BONS SOINS D'UN PRINCE

CHAPITRE 2 : LES BONS SOINS D'UN PRINCE

Milo avait espéré que Camus ne se rende pas compte de son petit malaise, mais rien n'échappait au beau Verseau et en voyant les traits tirés du Scorpion, il comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Camus prit Milo dans ses bras et intensifia son cosmos. Le Scorpion avait passé ses bras autour du cou du Saint des Glaces et posé sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Il ferma ses beaux yeux bleus vifs respirant sans retenu l'odeur de la peau du Français. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils se trouvaient dans le 8 ème temple et dans la chambre du Scorpion plus exactement. Camus déposa Milo sur son lit et annonça à son ami qu'il allait lui préparer quelque chose de chaud à manger.

\- Attends Camus ! Lança le Scorpion en se levant alors que le Verseau allait quitter la pièce. J'ai juste eu une faiblesse tout à l'heure. Ca va aller maintenant…Laisse faire je vais…

Mais encore une fois, ses jambes le trahirent et il du se rasseoir sur le lit.

\- Maudites jambes ! Pesta t-il.

\- Voilà, toi tu restes là et moi je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger ! Annonça le Verseau.

Mais le Scorpion ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et tenta de se lever en assurant que tout allait bien... Il dut se rasseoir vite fait en maugréant. Le Français revint vers lui et l'aida à se rallonger, puis il lui retira ses chaussures et s'assit près de lui.

\- Reste tranquille s'il te plait... Tu as besoin de te reposer... Il se pencha et déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de son ami. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi... Murmura t-il.

Camus se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit en-cas. Mais il eut beau visiter le frigo et ouvrir les placards, il ne trouva rien de comestible. Il secoua ses longs cheveux bleus indigo et revint dans la chambre.

\- Mais tu n'as plus rien ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé Milo ? Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable tu sais... Je me sens fautif... tout ça c'est parce que tu te faisais trop de soucis pour moi... Oh Mimi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Ce petit diminutif lui revint tout naturellement aux lèvres. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes c'est comme ça que le Français appelait son ami : Mimi...

\- Je vais aller vite fait jusqu'à mon temple pour chercher de quoi te faire un petit en-cas et pendant ce temps, toi tu ne bouges pas de ton lit d'accord ? Et même tu te déshabilles et tu te mets sous les draps... J'en ai pour cinq minutes...

Plus têtu que Milo cela ne devait pas exister sur terre. En effet, lorsque Camus proposa de lui préparer quelque chose à manger, le Scorpion voulu se lever pour aller aider son ami, mais déchanta vite fait. Il du se résoudre et se rallonger.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n'ai rien avalé. Répondit le Grec. De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave et puis je n'avais pas faim.

Il attrapa la main de Camus et entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux du Chevalier des Glaces.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du souci pour moi. Je t'assure que ça va aller... Puis avec un petit sourire coquin. Surtout si c'est toi qui prend soin de moi en me faisant plein de câlins… Reviens vite...

Milo ne se souvenait même plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait rien avalé et assura que de toute façon, il n'avait pas eu faim.

\- Mais si je me fais du souci ! Et c'est bien normal quand on aime quelqu'un, qu'on se fasse du souci pour lui... Il eut un petit sourire :Et ce n'est pas toi qui pourras me dire le contraire...

La deuxième partie de la phrase du Scorpion le fit rougir légèrement.

\- Oui, je... je te ferai des câlins, à condition que tu manges d'abord ce que je vais te ramener... Moi, je ne demande pas mieux que de prendre soin de toi, mais il faudra que tu m'aides n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux plus te voir avec ce genre de faiblesse et je veux retrouver, dans tes beaux yeux, cette joie de vivre et cette malice que j'aime tant...

Camus se pencha à nouveau sur son ami.

\- J'en ai juste pour cinq minutes je te le promets... Juste le temps pour toi de te glisser sous les draps et je serai de retour... Les beaux yeux de nuit se baissèrent un instant... Et puis... si tu as un fauteuil à me prêter, je... je passerai la nuit avec toi pour être sûr que tu dormes bien...

Il se releva rapidement sans laisser à Milo le temps de répondre et disparut dans une lueur dorée qui laissa par-ci par-là, voltiger légèrement quelques cristaux de glace...

Effectivement, Milo ne pouvait pas dire le contraire et il comprenait ce que ressentait Camus. Tout simplement parce que lui-même avait perdu le goût de vivre à cause du souci qu'il se faisait pour le beau Verseau qu'il aimait. Plus rien ne comptait autour de lui, même pas sa propre existence. De toute façon, à quoi cela servirait. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Camus, il en mourrait...

\- C'est d'accord. Je mangerai. Promit Milo en regardant le beau visage fin du Seigneur des Glaces un peu rosi à cause de la demande de câlins de l'incorrigible Scorpion. Il se déshabilla complètement, ne restant qu'en boxer, ses longs cheveux bleus violets descendant le long de son dos et sur ses épaules. Il se glissa ensuite dans les draps qu'il remonta jusqu'à la taille et fixa de ses beaux yeux la porte de sa chambre en repensant à la proposition de Camus de passer la nuit près de lui sur un fauteuil. Or, aucun fauteuil n'ornait la chambre du Scorpion. Seulement une chaise de bureau... A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Camus était de retour au temple du Scorpion avec quelques provisions qu'il alla déposer dans la cuisine, avant de retourner dans la chambre voir son ami.

\- Tu vois, ça n'a pas été long ! Comme tu n'as rien dans l'estomac depuis un moment je vais te faire réchauffer de la soupe de légumes et si ça descend bien tu auras droit à une petite part de tarte aux fraises... Je sais que c'est ce que tu préfères...

Le Verseau s'était approché du lit et, tout en parlant, il laissa glisser ses yeux saphir sur la peau nue du Scorpion... une peau hâlée et qui avait l'air si douce... En un éclair il se demanda s'il était complètement nu sous le drap qui le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille... ce drap qui épousait les courbes des longues jambes harmonieusement musclées du beau Grec... Camus s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur celle de son ami en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop troublé, quand même...

\- Ca va, tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas froid ? Je vais aller faire réchauffer cette soupe de légumes... Tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien de manger un peu et je suis sûr qu'après tout ira bien...

Oui, tout irait bien, puisqu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour... Milo n'aimant pas trop la soupe grimaça un peu. Mais il avait fait une promesse au Français et il la tiendrait.

\- Si en plus pour le dessert j'ai droit à de la tarte aux fraises, alors là je suis un homme comblé. Puis avec un air coquin : Si je mange bien de tout ce que tu auras préparé, j'aurais droit à une petite récompense ? Style bisous ?

Le Saint des Glaces s'approcha du lit et le Scorpion remarqua le beau regard saphir glisser sur son torse halé. Voyant cela, Milo baissa un peu les yeux, attrapa le drap et le remonta jusqu'en haut. Camus se faisait assez de souci comme ça et le Grec voulait lui éviter la vision d'un torse ayant perdu de sa puissance à cause d'un trop long jeun... Camus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et Milo se poussa un peu lui faisant plus de place. Et alors que le Verseau posait sa main fraîche sur celle du fougueux Scorpion, lui demandant s'il allait bien, le Grec riva ses yeux bleus vifs dans les perles saphir de son ami. Le gardien du 8 ème temple posa ensuite sa main sur la joue fraîche du beau Saint des Glaces et fit glisser son index sur les lèvres fines et si joliment dessinées du Magicien de l'eau et de la glace...

\- Je me sens revivre quand tu es près de moi mon Camus... Alors va faire chauffer cette soupe et reviens vite.

Camus avait bien remarqué le geste de Milo de se cacher sous les draps et, bien que ne l'ayant jamais fréquenté amoureusement, il devina que ce geste n'était pas un geste naturel chez lui. Il se pencha sur le beau visage de son ami et rabattit à nouveau le drap avec un doux sourire.

\- Allons mon Mimi, ne crains rien, tu es toujours aussi beau et je te promets de te faire récupérer bien vite les deux ou trois kilos que tu as perdus...

Les doigts du Scorpion glissèrent sur ses lèvres et Camus ferma un instant ses yeux de nuit pour mieux apprécier le doux contact.

\- Je sais que tu n'adores pas la soupe mais après ton petit jeun il te faut quelque chose de léger et de digeste... Et puis je te promets un gros câlin après... Rajouta t-il avec un doux sourire et non sans rougir à nouveau un peu.

Le Français se leva et partit vers la cuisine pour passer au micro ondes le bol de soupe qu'il avait sorti de son congélateur. Il le posa tout chaud sur un plateau et posa à côté, comme promis une part de tarte aux fraises et un verre d'eau fraîche... C'est tout ce qu'aurait droit le Scorpion ce soir. Puis il revint vite dans la chambre et posa le plateau sur les jambes de son ami. Il attrapa une chaise qu'il installa près du lit et s'assit près de Milo en lui adressant un petit sourire d'encouragement. Le Grec prit le bol de soupe à deux mains et souffla un peu sur le liquide fumant. Il en but deux gorgées sans quitter des yeux Camus qui le regardait tendrement et le reposa.

\- C'est vrai que je n'aime pas trop la soupe. Mais ce potage de légumes est vraiment très bon. affirma le Scorpion en passant le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il but à nouveau quelques gorgées terminant ainsi son bol de soupe.

Milo reposa le récipient vide sur le plateau et prit entre ses doigts une fraise sur le morceau de tarte. Il la présenta devant la bouche finement ourlée du beau Verseau et plongea son regard bleu vif dans les somptueuses perles saphir du beau Français.

\- Tu partages le dessert avec moi ? Demanda le beau Grec avec un petit air coquin au fond des yeux...

Enfin Camus retrouvait la bonne humeur chez le beau Grec, cette bonne humeur qu'il aimait tant et qui arrivait toujours à dissiper ses idées moroses...

\- C'est bien, demain tu auras le droit à quelque chose de meilleur ! Fit le Français en reprenant son sérieux.

Camus prit le fruit entre ses lèvres et passa doucement le bout de sa langue sur les doigts de son ami, les retenant un instant pour sucer la confiture qui s'y était déposée. Puis, ses yeux saphir toujours fixés dans le regard bleu de Milo, Camus saisit à son tour une fraise et la présenta devant la bouche du beau Scorpion, frissonnant à l'avance à la pensée des douces lèvres qui allaient caresser ses doigts...

\- Comment refuser, tu sais que je craque toujours devant une tarte aux fraises...

Dans un petit coin de son cerveau, Camus se disait que ce petit jeu risquait de devenir dangereux, qu'il aurait du prendre la fraise, la manger et un point c'est tout, et que surtout, il n'aurait pas du prendre un fruit à son tour et le présenter devant les lèvres du Scorpion... Mais une petite voix lui soufflait que ce soir il n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable, que lui et Milo venaient de s'avouer leur amour et, pour une fois le Français avait bien envie d'écouter cette petite voix... Le beau Grec ne croqua qu'un petit morceau de la belle fraise rouge et suça sensuellement le bout des doigts de son ami, le faisant frémir des pieds à la tête...

\- Tiens, je pensais que tu aurais tout manger d'un seul coup, comme le petit gourmand que tu es... Murmura le Verseau d'une voix pas très sais il y a d'autres fruits sur cette part de tarte et notre petite dégustation n'est pas terminée...

Camus s'étonna de prononcer ces mots... Jamais il n'avait joué à ce petit jeu de la séduction et là, ce soir, il avait envie d'y jouer... Il avait envie de séduire Milo et surtout, il mourrait d'envie que son ami Grec déploie pour lui, tout son savoir faire de grand séducteur auquel il savait d'avance qu'il allait succomber avec le plus grand plaisir.

\- Et que vas-tu faire du reste de cette fraise ? demanda Camus avec un petit sourire.

Le petit jeu de la séduction aux fruits ne faisait que commencer et n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Milo avait retrouvé un peu de force et le fait d'avoir Camus auprès de lui, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Et petit à petit, Milo se sentait redevenir Milo...le fougueux Scorpion...

\- Je sais que j'aurai pu croquer le morceau tout entier. Mais j'aime bien déguster lentement ce qui est bon. Affirma le Grec avec un regard qui en disait long. Ferme les yeux... demanda t-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

Camus s'exécuta et sans quitter le Verseau des yeux Milo approcha sa bouche des doigts frais qui tenaient le morceau de fruit restant. Il le croqua du bout des dents et comme le précédent le laissa fondre dans sa bouche et l'avala.

\- N'ouvre pas encore les yeux. Susurra t-il en se penchant à l'oreille du Chevalier des Glaces.

Le Scorpion prit ensuite dans sa bouche deux doigts du séduisant Verseau et les suça voluptueusement en un sensuel mouvement de va et vient et en entourant bien sa langue tout autour. Cette sensuelle dégustation prenait une drôle de tournure, une délicieuse tournure... Camus rougit légèrement car c'est une tout autre image qui s'était imposée à son esprit... Il rouvrit les yeux et observa un instant son séduisant compagnon dans son petit jeu... D'agréables frissons parcouraient le corps du Français, une douce chaleur montait dans ses reins et dans son bas ventre, faisant s'accélérer les battements de son cœur.

\- Milo... mon adorable Milo... J'adore manger des fraises avec toi, mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus raisonnable que tu te reposes ?

Malgré son envie de continuer, le raisonnable Verseau essayait de se contrôler, de contrôler cette envie folle qui menaçait de l'envahir, cette envie d'aller plus loin comme le lui demandait son corps... Ses doigts frais caressèrent doucement le torse du Grec. Il avait une telle envie de sentir cette peau douce et bronzée contre la sienne, de faire taire cette petite voix de la raison qui lui disait que son ami devait rester au calme.

\- Oui tu as sans doute raison... Il serait plus raisonnable que je me repose. Acquiesça le Grec à la remarque de Camus. Il posa sa main sur celle du Français qui caressait tendrement son torse... Mais crois-tu que j'ai envie d'être raisonnable lorsque je sens tes douces mains fraîches posées sur moi comme elles le sont en ce moment. Et puis...As-tu vraiment envie de l'être toi aussi ? Dis-moi franchement si tu as envie d'arrêter tes caresses ou si tu as envie de les continuer et de les approfondir.

Milo prit le plateau qui était toujours posé sur ses jambes et se tourna pour le poser sur la table de nuit. Il se souleva ensuite légèrement sur les genoux pour se rapprocher un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà du Verseau. A présent, leurs visages étaient proches, si proches que le fougueux Scorpion pouvait sentir le souffle frais du Chevalier des Glaces sur son visage. Il ferma ses beaux yeux bleus vifs et posa ses mains sur les cuisses du Français qu'il sentit frémir à travers le tissu de son pantalon

\- Et si on arrêtait de jouer à présent mon beau Camus... Suggéra l'incorrigible Scorpion dans un murmure à l'oreille de son ami tandis que ses mains caressaient doucement les cuisses du gardien du 11 ème temple. Puis, Milo se recula et se réinstalla confortablement sur le lit. Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête et prit une pause plus que sensuelle alors qu'une flamme se dessinait au fond de ses magnifiques yeux bleus...

Le Scorpion n'avait pas très envie d'être raisonnable, mais ça, Camus s'en doutait un peu...

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, je l'avoue... Mais tu sais que je peux être raisonnable pour deux...

Un long frémissement parcourut le corps du Verseau qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que ce serait si sa peau était nue...

\- Oui, arrêtons de jouer cela vaut mieux, et puis je maintiens qu'il faut que tu te reposes !

Bien sûr le beau Grec avait dit ça avec l'intention de passer à la suite mais Camus, lui, le prit un peu comme une échappatoire. Il aimait Milo, ça c'était sûr, mais il appréhendait un peu la suite des évènements aussi, car il n'avait pas d'expérience amoureuse. Il regarda un instant le Scorpion, installé en une pose sensuelle sur les oreillers avec cette petite flamme au fond des yeux... une petite flamme qui faisait courir d'agréables frissons sur sa peau...

\- Si tu permets, je vais ramener un fauteuil du salon ici, pour dormir...

Et voilà, Milo avait voulu être trop gourmand et il avait tout gâché faisant arrêter leur petit jeu de séduction aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Et si le Scorpion n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable, le sage Camus avait décidé de l'être pour eux deux. Pourtant, le Grec sentit bien un frémissement parcourir le Verseau lorsqu'il lui caressa les cuisses et il se dit que peut-être tout n'était pas perdu. C'est alors qu'il prit cette pose sensuelle pour attirer Camus et que cette petite flamme se mit à briller dans son regard bleu vif. Une petite flamme de désir... ? Mais le Français ne se laissa pas distraire…

\- Tu serais mieux sur le canapé qui peut se convertir en lit que sur un fauteuil tu sais. Fit remarquer le alors... je peux te faire une place ici à côté de moi. Si tu n'as pas peur que je te saute dessus. Proposa t-il en tapotant de la main la place libre à côté de lui, tout en sachant pertinemment que Camus allait opter pour le canapé ou vouloir à tout prix ramener le fauteuil et dormir dessus. Puis il ajouta avec un air coquin et son index enroulant une mèche de cheveux bleus violets : Je serais sage... Si tu voulais dormir avec moi...

Le Français était très tenté par cette proposition... Dormir dans les bras de Milo devait être absolument délicieux, mais quelque chose lui disait que s'ils dormaient dans le même lit, le Scorpion ne se reposerait pas du tout... Camus vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit.

\- Ecoute Mimi, il faut absolument que tu ais une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être complètement remis demain et... si je me laisse tenter par ta proposition de dormir avec toi, je sais que... tu ne te reposeras pas... Alors je te propose un marché : cette nuit tu dors et demain soir... je dormirais avec toi, dans tes bras.

Le Verseau posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et caressa son torse du bout de ses doigts frais. Pourtant il aurait été si bien contre le corps chaud du Scorpion... Mais non, il fallait qu'il se repose et qu'il dorme pour retrouver toutes ses forces ! Camus déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami et eut un petit sourire.

\- Je vais chercher le fauteuil pour dormir près de toi tout de même et puis comme ça, je veillerai sur ton sommeil ! Je serai très bien ne t'inquiète pas ! Demain tu auras droit à deux bons repas et demain soir, je te le promets, nous dormirons dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Camus alla donc chercher un fauteuil qu'il installa près du lit de Milo. Puis il retira ses chaussures et s'assit en posant ses pieds sur une chaise.

\- Et voilà, c'est parfait !

Milo avait vu juste lorsqu'il s'était dit que Camus refuserait de dormir avec lui. Le Verseau préférait que son ami ait une bonne nuit de sommeil au calme et il savait pertinemment que s'il dormait avec le Scorpion, ce dernier ne se reposerait pas. Camus opta donc pour le fauteuil afin de pouvoir veiller sur le sommeil du Grec et lui promit que le lendemain soir, ils dormiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Le Scorpion capitula avec un sourire. De toute façon, il n'y avait que cela à faire. Lorsque le séduisant Seigneur du Froid avait une idée derrière la tête, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Milo s'allongea complètement dans son lit et se tourna sur le côté vers Camus. Il posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et entrelaça ses doigts avec les doigts frais du Français... Un petit soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du beau Grec et se fit entendre dans la chambre. Camus était auprès de lui, il allait bien et tous deux s'étaient enfin avoué qu'ils s'aimaient...

\- Bonne nuit mon Prince d'amour... Murmura le Scorpion avant de fermer les yeux

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon Mimi... Et puis à voix basse il ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter : je t'aime...

Oui il l'aimait, son ami ! Il sentait cet amour bouillonner dans ses veines ! Lui le Chevalier du Froid, impassible et distant, se sentait tout chaud d'être si prêt du garçon qu'il aimait... Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même lit... Il resserra un peu ses doigts sur ceux de son ami pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait d'être tout près de lui et se prit à avoir hâte d'être au lendemain soir...

Le Scorpion ferma alors ses beaux yeux bleus apaisé de savoir Camus auprès de lui et pour la première fois depuis des jours et voire même des semaines, il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir dormir l'âme en paix, sans que ses rêves se transforment en horribles cauchemars. Enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il avait tellement eu peur pour le Verseau que ses nuits en avaient été transformées en cauchemars l'empêchant de dormir… Malheureusement, encore une fois, et malgré la présence de Camus dans la chambre, Milo n'y échappa pas et c'est en proie à un autre cauchemar qu'il hurla dans son sommeil et se dressa d'un bond sur son lit, tremblant de tous ses membres, le visage couvert de sueur !

Camus fut réveillé en sursaut par le cri du Scorpion qui résonna dans la chambre. Il se redressa immédiatement et vit Milo, assis sur le lit et tremblant de tous ses membres. Le Verseau se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu as fait un cauchemar mon Mimi... Je suis là, près de toi... tout va bien... Le rassura t-il d'une voix douce.

Il repoussa doucement le Scorpion sur ses oreillers et caressa un instant son front de sa main fraîche. Si toutes les nuits de Milo ressemblaient à celles-ci, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait mauvaise mine et ne soit pas en forme. Il s'inquiétait vraiment et visiblement ce n'était pas terminé. Camus se releva et retira son tee-shirt et son pantalon avant de contourner le lit pour aller du côté de la place libre. Il hésita quelques instants la petite voix sage qui lui disait qu'il allait se retrouver dans le lit de Milo et, tout comme ce dernier, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer... Tant pis, le Grec avait besoin d'être rassuré et le fait de sentir le Français tout contre lui l'aiderait peut être... Le Chevalier des Glaces grimpa donc dans le lit et, s'approchant de son ami il le prit dans ses bras et l'attira tout contre lui... La tête du Scorpion vint tout naturellement se nicher dans le creux de son cou...

\- Dors maintenant... Je suis avec toi et rien ne peut nous arriver ! Souffla Camus, les lèvres posées sur le front de son ami.

\- Pardon. Je t'empêche de dormir. Dit le Scorpion en se rallongeant…

Milo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le corps frais de celui qu'il aimait contre le sien... ses lèvres fraîches contre son front... cette partie intime de son anatomie qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse à travers le tissu du boxer du Verseau...

\- Merci d'être là mon Camus. Murmura Milo d'une voix qui se voulait pas très ferme.

Le Grec mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Camus. Pourtant, il devait résister. Mais comment faire lorsque l'on est un être humain, amoureux d'une personne et que l'on brûle d'envie d'embrasser cette personne qui plus est se trouve dans le même lit que vous en très petite tenue... Milo ne savait pas si Camus allait apprécier son geste. Mais tant pis... Il commença par déposer des petits baisers dans le cou et sur la joue de son ami, puis, il se redressa légèrement et plongeant ses yeux bleus vifs dans le regard de nuit du Saint des Glaces, captura les lèvres fraîches et finement ourlées pour un tendre baiser… Il y avait deux solutions à cela… Soit Camus répondait à son baiser, soit il le repoussait écoutant encore une fois la petite voix de la raison… Le Verseau ne se posa même pas de question et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour permettre à la langue douce du Grec de venir caresser la sienne... La fameuse petite voix de la sagesse n'eut même pas le temps d'intervenir... Les mains du Français glissèrent sur la peau bronzée de Milo de longs instants... Mais le Verseau se reprit bientôt.

\- Dis donc toi, tu es très en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller en sursaut ! Et en plus, pour un peu, tu me ferais craquer... Tu as de la chance que je sache me surveiller ! Ajouta t-il d'un petit air malicieux tout à fait inhabituel chez lui.

Le Saint des Glaces avait très envie de céder aux avances de son séduisant ami, mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait que Milo se repose, au moins une nuit complète ! Enfin, du moins, il pensait que c'était ça qu'il lui fallait pour récupérer, mais peut être se trompait-il, et peut être que les câlins et les baisers avaient eux aussi des vertus thérapeutiques... Il plongea son regard saphir dans les beaux yeux bleus vifs et eut un petit sourire un peu troublé.

\- J'ai beaucoup de mal à te résister tu sais... Murmura t-il à voix basse.

Si la petite voix de la raison résonnait dans la tête de Camus, celle de la passion résonnait dans celle de Milo. Pourtant, quand il captura les lèvres du Verseau et l'embrassa tendrement, Camus ne le repoussa pas. Il approfondit même le baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres afin que la langue du Scorpion vienne caresser la sienne pour un sensuel ballet amoureux. Milo était pratiquement aux anges... Les douces mains de Camus couraient sur son corps et le fougueux Scorpion ne souhaitait qu'une chose à cet instant, c'est que les caresses ne cessent jamais... Quant à lui, ses doigts se promenaient sur le dos du Verseau, traçant des lignes imaginaires le long de la colonne vertébrale, jusqu'aux reins puis un peu plus bas sur les fesses du Français avant de remonter le long du dos parsemés de longs cheveux bleus indigos. Malheureusement pour lui, Camus cessa ses caresses provoquant un petit soupir de frustration chez le Grec mais non sans quitter de son regard saphir les yeux bleus vifs de Milo.

\- Je retrouve la forme quand je te sens serré contre moi... Avoua le Beau Grec avec ce petit air coquin qui faisait tout son charme. Alors arrête de résister... Je sais quand je regarde dans tes si beaux yeux que tu en as autant envie que moi... Alors touche-moi encore et encore... Continua le Scorpion son regard bleu devenant plus intense, plus brillant sous le désir qui naissait dans son bas ventre...

Si Milo commençait à prendre son petit air coquin et à faire son regard caressant, Camus n'était pas sûr du tout de pouvoir lui résister.

\- Tu as raison, j'en ai très envie... Surtout si tu me regardes de cette façon... Je connais ce petit sourire et ce regard... c'est ceux que tu prends quand tu veux m'entraîner dans une de tes petites folies... et tu sais que je n'y résiste pas...

La santé de Milo n'était pas la seule raison qui faisait hésiter le Verseau... Il y en avait une autre… il n'avait jamais fait l'amour et avait un peu peur... Peur de se dévoiler complètement, de se livrer... Peur de voir fondre sa réserve légendaire sous les caresses brûlantes du fougueux Scorpion. Il leva un regard un peu hésitant vers son ami et rougit légèrement.

\- Je pense que tu es la personne qui me connait le mieux... A part peut être Hyoga... et encore ce n'est même pas certain car les rapports entre maître et disciple ne sont pas encore les mêmes qu'entre deux amis... Mais tu dois te douter que... je n'ai jamais eu de... rapports sexuels... Je... je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur... C'est bête n'est ce pas à mon âge... Le Français posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Milo, un peu gêné…

Malgré le sourire coquin et le regard charmeur de Milo, Camus ne se laissa pas aller. Le Scorpion se demanda alors pendant un instant ce qui freinait le Verseau. D'accord, il était fatigué, mais Milo avait la capacité de récupérer assez vite. Et puis, Camus et lui s'aimaient et s'étaient avoué leur amour un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Un amour qui germait dans leurs cœurs depuis de nombreuses années... Et là, alors qu'ils étaient dans le même lit, presque nus l'un contre l'autre, Camus se refermait encore derrière cette barrière de glace... Le fougueux Scorpion n'y comprenait plus rien... Jusqu'à ce que son ami lui avoue qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour et que cela lui faisait peur... Tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Milo. Il comprenait à présent ce qui gênait le Chevalier des Glaces. Camus avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Milo et ce dernier caressait les longs fils de soie bleus indigo tout en déposant des petits baisers sur la tête du Français.

\- Non je ne trouve pas que se soit bête... Tu sais... Milo hésita un peu avant de continuer : Vois-tu, tout le monde me donne cette réputation de coureur de jupons et de caleçons, croyant que je mets dans mon lit tout ce qui me tombe sous la main... Mais tout cela est faux. Je ne suis pas comme ça... Il marqua une courte pause et prit une grande inspiration. Et... Et... Moi non plus je n'ai jamais fait l'amour... Pour la simple et bonne raison que ma première fois, je voulais et je veux la donner au garçon que j'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme... Toi mon Prince des Neiges...

Camus se sentait soulagé d'avoir avoué à Milo qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour, bien qu'il pensait que ce dernier s'en doutait peut être un peu... ils se connaissaient tout de même depuis une quinzaine d'années... Mais, il était dit que le Verseau n'était pas au bout de ses surprises et, lui qui croyait bien connaître le Scorpion, fut plutôt étonné de ce que celui-ci lui apprit... Il redressa la tête et l'appuya sur sa main pour regarder son ami.

\- Mais mon Mimi... tu n'as jamais fait l'amour ? C'est vrai ? Je... Mais pourtant... quand on sortait tous ensemble ou bien qu'il y avait des soirées, tu ne repartais jamais seul à ton temple... Il y avait toujours une fille ou un garçon avec toi...

Le Français n'en revenait pas. Lui qui avait eu si souvent mal de voir Milo partir avec un ou une de ses conquêtes ! Pourquoi leur avait-il laissé croire ça ? Et surtout à lui, son meilleur ami... Il ne savait plus trop s'il devait se fâcher de cette cachotterie ou bien se réjouir... Camus sentait que le second sentiment était en train de l'emporter.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé croire que... enfin... je pensais que tu avais de l'expérience dans le domaine de l'amour ! Et puis, tu embrasses divinement bien...

Milo se doutait bien de quelle serait la réaction du Verseau lorsqu'il lui avouerait n'avoir jamais fait l'amour. Et ce que le Scorpion redoutait le plus était d'avoir fâché son ami. Pourtant, Camus n'avait pas l'air fâché, mais plutôt surpris.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me raccompagner à mon temple. Mais, il n'y avait jamais rien d'autre qu'un baiser échangé sur l'esplanade. Et en donnant ce baiser ou en le recevant, c'est à toi que je pensais... Avoua Milo. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, c'est ton visage que je voyais et pas celui de la personne qui m'embrassait... C'était tes lèvres que j'imaginais si douces et si fraîches qui se posaient sur les miennes... Continua le Scorpion en passant son index sur la bouche si joliment ourlée du Saint des Glaces. Et puis, si je t'ai laissé croire tout cela, c'est qu'inconsciemment je voulais te rendre jaloux. Je voulais te faire réagir en espérant qu'un jour tu viendrais me trouver pour me dire d'arrêter mes aventures.

Milo s'en voulait d'avoir agi de la sorte envers celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et qu'il aimait passionnément.

\- Pardon Camus ! Pardon d'avoir agi comme un égoïste en ne pensant pas que le fait de te faire croire tout ça puisse te faire de la peine.

Le beau regard bleu vif du Scorpion se mit à briller intensément et Milo posant son avant bras sur ses yeux, laissa rouler sans chercher à les arrêter les larmes qui se dirigeaient vers ses tempes...

Camus n'en revenait pas ! Milo n'avait pas eu tous ces amants et toutes ces maîtresses... Juste des baisers échangés sur l'esplanade de son temple ! Et non seulement ça, mais c'était à lui Camus, qu'il pensait en les embrassant...

\- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai été sur le point de courir jusqu'à ton temple pour interrompre tes ébats amoureux... enfin, je pensais que tu en avais... Mais au dernier moment j'arrivais à me ressaisir et je restais chez moi...

Camus vit une larme couler doucement sur la joue de son ami et repoussa le bras que celui-ci avait posé sur ses yeux pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Allons ne pleure pas... Je ne t'en veux pas... Enfin si un peu tout de même, mais je ne suis pas fâché... Après tout, si je ne m'étais pas si bien caché derrière mon mur de glace, peut être que nous aurions pu parler plus tôt...

Il caressa doucement les boucles bleues violet et déposa un baiser sur les paupières de son ami.

\- Tu sais, je suis content... Finalement nous allons découvrir les gestes de l'amour tous les deux ensemble ! Puis avec un petit sourire timide : embrasse moi encore mon Mimi…

Et oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le fougueux Scorpion n'avait jamais eu d'aventure amoureuse. Tout simplement car il réservait son amour au garçon le plus merveilleux de la terre, Camus, le majestueux Chevalier d'or du Verseau qu'il aimait passionnément depuis de nombreuses années. Malheureusement, cet amour était resté secret pendant longtemps. En effet, Camus étant un être très discret, extrêmement réservé, cachant ses moindres émotions derrière un mur de glace, Milo n'avait jamais osé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et, enfin, il y a quelques heures, la façade était tombée, le mur de glace autour du Verseau s'était fissuré et les deux Chevaliers d'or s'étaient avoué leur amour. Et à présent, ils étaient tendrement enlacés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, prêts à découvrir ensemble les gestes de l'amour... Et lorsque Camus demanda à Milo de l'embrasser encore, le beau Scorpion ne résista pas. Il leva sa main et posa le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres du Verseau en une douce caresse avant de lever ses yeux bleus vifs emplis de tendresse et d'amour vers les magnifiques orbes saphirs de Camus et de capturer doucement avec les siennes, les lèvres fraîches et si joliment ourlées du Saint des Glaces en un baiser qui devient très vite passionné. Emporté par le baiser, Milo noua ses mains autour de la nuque de Camus puis, laissa glisser ses doigts le long du corps du Verseau, caressa chaque contour des muscles du dos avant de descendre vers la chute de reins et de poser ses mains sur les fesses fermes et bien galbées du beau Français.

Camus frissonna de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de Milo capturèrent les siennes. C'était lui qui avait demandé à son ami de l'embrasser et il savait que maintenant il allait se laisser aller à ces sensations merveilleuses qui envahissaient son corps... Il répondit au baiser du Scorpion et lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, le Français sut qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Il n'en n'avait pas envie d'ailleurs... Il enlaça le corps bronzé du beau Grec et laissa courir ses doigts sur son dos, tout comme celui-ci le faisait sur le sien... Milo était très doué pour embrasser... Au moins les baisers échangés avec ceux qui l'avaient raccompagné jusqu'à son temple avaient bien servi ! Le Français s'en voulu de penser encore à ça... il n'avait pas à être jaloux puisqu'il ne s'était rien passé d'autre ! Le Chevalier du Froid sursauta lorsque les mains de Milo se posèrent sur ses fesses... Mais il se laissa faire et, tout en sentant le feu monter à ses joues, il fit le même geste... Les fesses rondes et musclées du Scorpion s'adaptaient tout à fait bien dans ses paumes... Camus les caressa doucement et non sans trembler un peu...

\- C'est agréable... Murmura t-il entre deux baisers, d'une voix basse et un peu hé Mimi... j'aime te toucher... ta peau est si douce...

Les doigts de Milo couraient sur le corps de Camus comme s'ils voulaient s'imprégner de chaque grain de peau du Verseau. Il sentit le Français frissonner sous ses caresses et ses baisers et poussa un petit soupir de plaisir et aussi de soulagement lorsque le Saint des Glaces posa à son tour ses mains fraîches sur ses fesses fermes et bien galbées. Le beau Grec fut un peu surpris car il pensait que Camus allait encore se cacher derrière son mur de glace. Mais non, le charismatique Chevalier du Froid rendaient ses baisers et ses caresses à un Scorpion qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler les battements de son cœur...

\- Mmmm et moi j'aime sentir tes mains si douces, si fraîches sur ma peau mon Camus. Ca me donne plein de petits frissons partout et c'est très agréable…

Le bouillant Scorpion sentait ses sens s'aiguiser alors qu'une chaleur torride et insistante naissait dans son bas ventre...

\- Je peux ? Demanda t-il à son futur amant en fixant intensément les perles de nuit du séduisant Verseau...

Puis, sans quitter le Français des yeux et sans attendre sa réponse, il fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long des cuisses fuselées du Saint des Glaces...

Oh oui Camus aimait caresser la peau de Milo ! Elle était douce, satinée, tiède et il la sentait frémir sous ses doigts... Un peu naïvement, le Verseau s'était dit qu'il ne risquait rien à se laisser aller et que pour ce soir, ils allaient se contenter de baisers et de caresses pour leur première nuit ensemble... Mais le Grec lui, semblait avoir envie de pousser un peu plus loin ses douces investigations, puisqu'il retira le sous-vêtement de Camus... Les mains de Milo remontèrent le long de ses jambes et de ses cuisses et effleurèrent comme par inadvertance, la virilité du Chevalier du Froid qui eut un petit sursaut et arrêta les mains baladeuses.

\- Attend Mimi... ça... ça va trop vite tout d'un coup... Camus se sentait brûlant et cette sensation toute nouvelle pour lui l'affolait un peu. Il tourna vers Milo un regard d'excuse, car il se doutait que celui-ci n'allait pas être ravi de son revirement. Je suis désolé... C'est de ma faute... J'aurais du résister plus que ça, mais tes caresses m'ont fait perdre la tête... Pour tout te dire je... j'ai un peu peur et si... pour ce soir nous pouvions juste dormir l'un contre l'autre, je... t'en serais reconnaissant... Juste pour ce soir, s'il te plait Mimi...

Camus se sentait un peu ridicule de faire cette marche arrière, mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps supplémentaire avant de se livrer complètement à l'amour de son bouillant compagnon.

Milo n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ou du moins, il en avait à rattraper pour toutes ses années où il avait secrètement rêvé de sentir Camus frémir dans ses bras... Aussi, il fut un peu déçu par ce revirement de situation, mais il n'en voulu pas à son ami. Il comprenait la peur de Camus et même si lui le bouillant Chevalier du Scorpion donnait l'impression de vouloir brûler les étapes, il devait s'avouer que cette première fois lui faisait un peu peur... Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour pouvoir donner tout son amour au Verseau. Aussi, lorsque Camus lui proposa de juste dormir l'un contre l'autre pour ce soir, Milo serra un peu plus son amour contre lui et nicha sa tête dans le cou du Français...

\- Oui mon Camus d'amour... Nous allons dormir sagement, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Susurra Milo avant de fermer les yeux

Le Scorpion tira un peu le drap sur eux et les deux garçons partirent tendrement enlacés pour le pays des rêves...

\- Merci mon amour... Murmura le Français en se serrant contre le corps chaud de son ami. Cela n'enlève rien à l'amour que j'ai pour toi... c'est juste qu'il me faut un peu plus de temps...

Les mains fraîches du Verseau retirèrent le sous vêtement du Scorpion avant de se resserrer contre lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il poussa un petit soupir de bonheur. Milo n'était pas fâché... Et de toute façon, malgré ses ardeurs, peut être qu'il n'était pas contre un petit répit lui non plus... Après tout ce serait leur première fois à tous les deux, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, et derrière ses airs plus sûr de lui, peut être que le beau Grec appréhendait un peu, tout comme Camus...

\- Fais de beaux rêves mon cœur... Murmura le Chevalier des Glaces alors que son ami dormait peut être déjà...

Le silence régna dans le temple du Scorpion jusqu'à presque midi le lendemain...

Le jour était levé depuis un bon moment, le soleil était à son zénith dans le ciel bleu de Grèce et le silence et le calme régnait dans le temple du Scorpion. Milo avait posé sa tête sur le torse finement musclé de Camus et bercé par la respiration calme et apaisante du Verseau, dormait paisiblement un bras passé autour de la taille de son ami. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, aucun cauchemar n'était venu troubler le sommeil du Grec. Un peu comme si par magie, la présence de Camus contre le corps chaud de Milo les avait fait fuir. En effet, le Scorpion faisait un doux rêve... Il était avec Camus dans l'isba de Sibérie et tous deux allongés sur un doux tapis de laine écru, se câlinaient tendrement devant le feu crépitant d'une cheminée... Puis, un rayon de soleil un peu indiscret, se faufila à travers le rideau de lin mal tiré et vint taquiner le visage de Milo qui lentement s'éveilla. Le Scorpion s'étira tel un félin et se redressa légèrement dans son lit, le regard encore un peu embrumé par le brouillard du sommeil. Un sourire radieux éclaira son beau visage sur lequel couraient quelques mèches bleues violet en voyant le corps fin et pâle du Chevalier du Verseau étendu auprès de lui. Une couronne bleue indigo encadrait le beau visage de Camus tandis que sa respiration régulière cascadait de ses lèvres finement ourlées sur lesquelles Milo se pencha et déposa un doux baiser... Et ce fut ce doux contact sur ses lèvres qui réveilla Camus. Il ouvrit ses beaux yeux saphir et rencontra le regard bleu de Milo penché sur lui et, sans même réfléchir qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux, il noua ses bras autour du cou de son ami pour le retenir contre lui.

\- Bonjour Mimi... Murmura t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, nous sommes bien là, tous les deux ensembles...

Le Français s'était réveillé deux ou trois fois pendant la nuit et à chaque fois, il avait constaté avec bonheur que Milo était bien là tout contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille, comme pour le retenir dans son sommeil, et à chaque fois Camus s'était rendormi rassuré.

\- C'est la première fois que je suis réveillé par un baiser et c'est très agréable je dois bien le reconnaître...

\- Et c'est la première fois que je réveille quelqu'un avec un baiser mon Camus et j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup ça. J'espère pouvoir le faire à nouveau demain, après-demain et les jours suivants. Répondit le Grec en caressant la joue fraîche du Français.

Camus glissa une main sur la nuque parsemée de boucles bleues violet et attira le visage de Milo vers le sien pour l'embrasser à son tour. Puis il commença à sentir d'agréables petits tiraillements dans son bas ventre et se dit raisonnablement qu'il valait mieux arrêter pour ce matin... Il se glissa souplement hors des bras du Scorpion et s'assit dans le lit à la recherche d'un vêtement pour éviter de se lever nu... Heureusement, ou... malheureusement pour Milo, il retrouva son boxer qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler.

\- Vu la hauteur du soleil il est au moins midi ! Je vais aller jusque chez moi chercher quelques provisions parce qu'il faut que tu manges quelque chose... Si ça te va on va se faire un petit déjeuner qui nous servira aussi de déjeuner...

Puis, le visage du Scorpion arbora un petit sourire et il eut comme un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je n'ai plus fait de cauchemar et c'est grâce à toi mon Prince. Le fait de te sentir tout contre moi les a fait se transformer en un doux rêve. expliqua Milo. Oui, un très beau rêve, où nous étions tous les deux en Sibérie, allongés l'un contre l'autre au coin du feu. Continua le beau Scorpion avec un petit sourire rêveur. Puis : Dommage... Fit remarquer le fougueux Scorpion sans quitter son ami des yeux tandis que Camus se remettait son sous-vêtement.

En même temps, il était un peu soulagé que Camus se lève. Sinon, le Chevalier des Glaces aurait sans doute senti qu'une certaine partie de l'anatomie du Scorpion était entrain de se réveiller à son contact... Aussi, quand le Verseau proposa d'aller chercher à manger, Milo acquiesça. Et puis le petit déjeuner à la place du repas de midi pouvait être assez amusant.

\- Pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'ai faim. Affirma le Scorpion. Ca me tente bien cette idée de petit déjeuner à la place du déjeuner. En plus si c'est un petit déjeuner à la française c'est encore mieux. Alors, vas vite... Pendant ce temps je vais prendre une douche.

Et le Chevalier du Scorpion ne se souciant aucunement de sa nudité se leva du lit offrant au regard marine de son compagnon les courbes parfaites de son corps qui même s'il était un peu amaigri restait tout de même harmonieusement sculpté et se dirigea vers la salle de bain...

Ainsi Milo n'avait pas fait de cauchemars ! Camus en fut très soulagé, il avait donc bien fait de suivre son idée de venir dans le lit avec son ami.

\- Tous les matins nous nous réveillerons avec des bisous... Promit le même, pour compléter ton rêve, rien ne nous empêche d'aller passer quelques jours dans l'isba en Sibérie...

Le regard saphir du Français s'attarda sur le corps nu de son ami et il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement... Un petit regret d'avoir écouté la voix de la sagesse ? Peut être... mais de toute façon, ce soir, il en serait autrement... Camus s'habilla rapidement, bien décidé à faire le trajet le plus vite possible afin de ne pas laisser Milo seul trop longtemps. En passant devant la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

\- A tout de suite ! Puis avec un petit sourire et une petite rougeur aux joues : tu es magnifique...

Sans attendre de réponse, le Chevalier du Verseau sortit du temple du Scorpion et grimpa en courant presque les volées de marches qui le mèneraient au sien. Quand il arriva il attrapa un panier et fit le tour de ses placards... Café, thé, lait, jus d'orange, beurre, confitures, Nutella, viennoiseries, pain... Milo avait annoncé qu'il avait faim et le Français se souvenait que lorsque le Grec venait prendre son petit déjeuner chez lui, il ne fallait pas lui en promettre... Et puis, une fois le panier rempli, Camus refit à la même vitesse le chemin qui le ramenait au temple du Scorpion...

Quel bonheur se serait pour Milo de se réveiller tous les matins avec les baisers et les câlins de Camus et de les lui rendre au centuple si c'était possible. Le Scorpion en aurait sauté de joie rien qu'en y pensant. Mais il se retint un peu tout de même. En effet, il n'avait pas oublié la menace qui planait sur eux. Aussi, quand Camus proposa un petit séjour en Sibérie, le Scorpion acquiesça tout de suite. D'une part car la Sibérie était une terre que Camus chérissait plus que tout et d'autre part, Milo était persuadé qu'en étant loin de la Grèce, la menace qui pesait sur le Verseau disparaîtrait...

\- C'est d'accord mon Camus. Tu me dis quand tu veux partir pour l'isba et on s'en va. On quitte la Grèce.

Le Scorpion soupira. Si Camus n'avait pas été aussi réservé, peut-être l'aurait-il rejoint dans la salle de bain... Milo ferma les yeux et secoua la tête négativement. Il ne fallait pas rêver...

D'habitude Camus était quelqu'un de calme, ça tout le monde le savait. Il ne devait pas y en avoir beaucoup qui pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir vu monter ou descendre les escaliers du Sanctuaire en courant ! Et pourtant là, c'était ce qu'il faisait, mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour donne des ailes ? Et lorsque le Verseau fut de retour au temple du Scorpion, il trouva Milo tout frais et tout propre avec une serviette autour des hanches et qui devait avoir l'intention d'aller s'habiller, puisqu'il était à la porte de la chambre.

\- Voilà, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Annonça le Français. Je vais mettre le café en route et pendant qu'il se fera je vais avoir le temps d'aller me prendre une petite douche moi aussi ! Et puis si tu es prêt avant moi mon cœur, tu voudras bien mettre les croissants au four quelques instants ? Le Scorpion s'approcha de son ami et jeta un coup d'œil dans le panier et eut un regard appréciateur en voyant toutes les victuailles qu'il contenait.

\- Tout ceci me semble délicieux. Nous allons avoir un petit déjeuner de roi.

Puis Camus alla tout déposer dans la cuisine et mit le café en route avant de revenir dans la chambre.

\- Si tu veux, on pourrait partir demain matin pour la Sibérie. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand il s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers Milo… Dans ma hâte, j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange... Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter quelque chose mon Mimi ?

Entre temps, Milo avait pris ses vêtements dans l'armoire et s'était habillé. Il avait mis un boxer noir, un jean bleu clair et une chemise en jean elle aussi, mais de couleur écrue et dont il retroussa les manches jusqu'au pli du coude. Un grand sourire illumina le visage du beau Scorpion... Enfin ! Ils allaient quitter la Grèce pour quelques temps et Milo en fut soulagé. Peut-être qu'à leur retour, les types dont ils avaient reçu des menaces les auraient oubliés...

\- C'est ça l'amour mon cœur. Ca nous fait faire des choses que l'on ne ferait pas en temps normal... Répondit-il avec un petit air malicieux. Puis, d'un air câlin : Les vêtements, je pourrais te les amener dans la salle de bain mon Camus d'amour ?

Le Verseau eut un petit sourire... Le beau Grec ne perdait pas le nord... Milo avait un air heureux qui faisait plaisir à voir. Enfin Camus retrouvait son ami enjoué et malicieux comme il l'était habituellement. Le Chevalier du Froid entra dans la salle de bain et jeta un petit regard à Milo avant de repousser la porte.

\- D'accord, mais tu me promets que tu seras sage et que tu ne t'approcheras pas à moins d'un mètre de la douche... Répondit-il taquin.

Le Verseau se déshabilla rapidement, entra dans la douche et fit tout de suite couler le jet d'eau froide sur son corps et son visage... Ah quel délice ! Rien de tel pour se remettre en forme qu'une bonne douche froide ! Puis il commença à se savonner en se disant que peut être il aurait le temps de finir avant l'arrivée de Milo... Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Un long frisson le parcourut à la pensée du regard bleu de son fougueux ami parcourant son corps nu...

Il y avait longtemps que Milo n'avait pas été aussi heureux. Il allait vivre chaque jour de la vie qui lui avait été offerte de vivre auprès de son Prince des Neiges comme il aimait tendrement surnommer Camus. Puis, le Verseau disparut dans la salle de bain et, bientôt le bruit de l'eau se fit entendre. Le Scorpion ferma les yeux et resta quelques instants face à cette porte close à écouter l'eau qui ruisselait sur le corps magnifique Magicien de l'eau et de la glace. Puis, il secoua la tête faisant danser ses longues boucles bleues violet sur son dos et sur ses épaules avant de s'éloigner et d'aller à la cuisine faire chauffer les croissants comme le lui avait demandé Camus...

D'habitude lorsque Camus prenait sa douche, il se lavait, un point c'est tout... mais là tout à coup, tandis que ses mains couvertes de gel douche glissaient sur son corps, il se mit à penser à Milo... Il se prit à imaginer les mains du beau Scorpion à la place des siennes... Elles étaient si chaudes et si douces comme il avait pu en juger la nuit passée... Le Verseau ferma les yeux et ses mains descendirent sur son ventre... Une douce chaleur irradia dans ses reins et son sexe devint dur... Il y posa ses doigts et étouffa un petit gémissement... Puis le Français sortit brusquement de son rêve éveillé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à se laisser aller de cette façon ? Et si jamais Milo venait lui apporter des vêtements ! Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir à nouveau le robinet d'eau froide et de se mettre dessous pour calmer la chaleur qui avait envahi son corps et pour remettre à la normale une certaine partie de son anatomie... Il avait dit à son ami que ce soir ils seraient plus... proches... et son corps semblait entièrement d'accord... son esprit aussi d'ailleurs. Le Seigneur des Glaces se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'il avait un besoin immense de tendresse, de gestes tendres, d'amour... de l'amour de son meilleur ami, de son bouillant Scorpion. L'amour avec Milo devait être tout ça... doux, brûlant, intense... Camus frissonna une nouvelle fois... mais certainement pas de froid... Et puis il repensa à l'étonnement de son ami à propos du titre de noblesse... Toute une grande partie de son passé qu'il n'avait jamais racontée à personne, même pas à son meilleur ami... Un jour peut être... Déjà il avait fait cette petite allusion pour la première fois, c'était un signe mais qui allait certainement intriguer le Grec...

Milo prit les croissants que Camus avait mis dans une petite corbeille en osier et les disposa sur un plateau en aluminium et les mis au four. Pendant que les croissants chauffaient emplissant la cuisine d'une délicieuse odeur de croissants chauds, le Scorpion pressa des oranges et mit le pain à griller dans le toaster et enfin la table sans rien oublier de ce qu'avait apporté Camus. Tout en s'affairant à ses petites taches, Milo ne put s'empêcher de fredonner :  
_'Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on...'_ [nda : "Titanic"].

Puis, il regarda la disposition des affaires et satisfait de sa mise en table, retourna dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer un peu la pièce et commença à refaire le lit dans lequel il mit des draps propres. Si cette nuit, il devait se passer quelque chose entre Camus et lui, Milo voulait que tout soit parfait jusqu'au linge de lit... Il ouvrit ensuite son armoire et prit un boxer, un tee-shirt noir sans manche et un jean beige. _'Ca sera parfait pour Camus…'_ se dit-il. Il prit les vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Milo s'arrêta devant la porte et fermant les yeux, resta un instant sans bouger. Son Prince des Neiges était nu derrière cette porte, ses mains fines sans doute enduites de mousse glissant sur son corps magnifique... Le Scorpion sentit une douce chaleur naître aux creux de ses reins et son sexe se tendre dans son pantalon... S'en était trop pour le brûlant Scorpion ! Le beau Grec posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il posa les vêtements sur une chaise et avança vers la douche... _'Pas trop près'_ avait dit le Verseau. Mais Milo ne l'entendait pas ainsi et ses sens en éveil non plus d'ailleurs... Camus ne l'avait peut-être pas entendu arriver et en plus il lui tournait le dos. Milo allait donc lui faire une surprise... Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et entra sans bruit, tel un félin dans la douche sans avoir pris la peine de se déshabiller...

Camus...Murmura le fougueux Scorpion en posa ses mains sur les épaules du Français et en les faisant glisser le long de son dos en une douce caresse...

L'eau froide fit effectivement du bien à Camus qui retrouva le contrôle de son corps et de ses sens, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Mais soudain, alors qu'il terminait de se rincer, deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses épaules et glissèrent sur son dos en une lente caresse.

\- Milo... ce n'est pas raisonnable, on avait dit pas trop près de la douche... Murmura le Verseau. Et en plus tu détestes l'eau froide...

\- Tu me connais ... Et tu sais que la raison et moi ça fait deux. Affirma l'incorrigible Scorpion.

C'est vrai qu'il détestait l'eau froide. Mais là, il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce détail et c'est après qu'il réalisa et qu'un long frisson le parcourut quand il sentit l'eau fraîche lui transpercer la peau à travers ses vêtements trempés. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix du Français qui soupira sous les doigts de son ami. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et rencontra son regard bleu rempli d'amour et de passion. Puis un petit sourire étira les lèvres du Chevalier du Froid.

\- Mais, tu as gardé tes vêtements et te voilà tout trempé maintenant !

Ses doigts retirèrent doucement du visage de Milo, les longues boucles bleues violet qui étaient venues s'y coller, puis il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami... Un acte pas raisonnable du tout mais c'était plus fort que lui et beaucoup trop tentant. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et se caressèrent un long moment tandis que l'eau froide continuait de couler sur eux. Et puis Camus se recula, ferma les robinets, ouvrit la porte de la cabine et attrapa un peignoir qu'il enfila rapidement et une grande serviette de bain qu'il tendit au Scorpion.

\- Tiens essuies toi vite et change toi avant d'attraper froid mon imprudent petit Mimi... Dit le Verseau tendrement.

Il enfila le boxer et le pantalon beige, puis retira le peignoir afin d'enfiler le tee-shirt noir. Ensuite il essuya et coiffa ses longs cheveux indigo.

\- Merci pour les vêtements... Je vais sortir les croissants du four... Fais vite...

Milo avait enlevé les vêtements mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau, ne restant qu'en boxer. Il offrit au regard saphir son corps harmonieusement sculpté malgré les deux ou trois kilos qu'il avait perdu et se sécha sans quitter le Verseau du regard.

\- De rien pour les vêtements. Tu es magnifique mon Camus...

De toute façon, quels vêtements n'iraient pas au Verseau. Il était charismatique et majestueux dans n'importe quelle tenue.

\- Tu sais, pour les croissants on a le temps... J'ai mis le four au ralenti et la minuterie en route. Ca s'arrêtera tout seul quand ce sera prêt. Avoua l'incorrigible et bouillant Scorpion alors qu'une étrange lueur se dessinait au fond de son beau regard bleu vif...

Camus s'efforçait de ne pas trop le regarder car il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister au regard caressant du beau Grec. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était habillé assez rapidement, comme s'il se sentait protégé par les vêtements...

Milo assura que le four s'arrêterait tout seul lorsque les croissants seraient prêts et le Français remarqua la lueur étrange au fond des yeux de son ami... Que mijotait le bouillant Scorpion ?

Le Verseau ne se cachait plus qu'il avait hâte d'être au soir et il se doutait que pour Milo ça devait être pareil... Pourquoi avait-il mis cette limite en fait ? Pourquoi ce soir plutôt que... maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir encore ? Non, ce n'était pas ça... c'était plutôt à cause de ce que cela impliquait... il devrait donner la moindre partie de son corps, se livrer entièrement corps et âme et Camus, le Chevalier des glaces, réservé, distant, réputé insensible même... avait peur... Mais il aimait Milo et seul celui-ci pourrait le faire surmonter cette appréhension... Le Verseau avait juste besoin de ce petit laps de temps supplémentaire pour se préparer mentalement...

\- Tu devrais vite t'habiller sinon tu risques de prendre froid et je devrais à nouveau jouer le garde malade... Dit-il en souriant à son ami. Et ce n'est pas le moment d'être malade si tu veux que nous partions en Sibérie demain matin...

Milo baissa les yeux et fit oui d'un signe de tête. Il se consumait littéralement d'amour pour son beau Chevalier des Glaces et il s'était dit que peut-être... là dans la salle de bain, sous la douche pendant que Camus était nu... ils auraient pu se câliner un peu, se faire des caresses pour patienter jusqu'au soir... Or, Camus était sorti précipitamment et s'était quasiment habillé à la vitesse de la lumière ne laissant presque pas à Milo le temps de savourer du regard son corps aux muscles si finement sculptés. Le fougueux Scorpion obtempéra donc.

\- Tu as raison. Ce serait vraiment dommage que je sois malade au moment de partir.

Milo remarqua que le Verseau n'osait pas trop le regarder et passa une serviette autour de ses hanches afin de cacher sa semi-nudité et il sortit ensuite de la salle de bain suivit de Camus...

\- Je t'aime mon Mimi... Merci...

Tandis que le Scorpion allait s'habiller, Camus lui, alla à la cuisine et s'aperçut que le Grec avait déjà tout bien préparé sur la table. Un sourire attendri flotta sur ses lèvres et son cœur battit plus vite... Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait peur... Milo serait sans aucun doute un amant très doux et très attentionné malgré son sang chaud...

Le four sonna et Camus sortit les croissants et les disposa dans une corbeille. Puis il versa du jus d'orange dans les verres, une expression toujours un peu rêveuse sur le visage... Et lui Camus, serait-il un amant qui saurait satisfaire le bouillant Scorpion ? Saurait-il trouver les gestes qu'il faut ? Lui qui était si peu habitué aux démonstrations d'affection et encore bien moins d'amour... Oui, mais l'amour ne faisait-il pas des miracles...?

Le regard marine du Français s'éclaira lorsque l'objet de ses pensées entra dans la cuisine et il l'accueillit d'un sourire qu'il était loin de penser charmeur mais qui pourtant l'était à n'en pas douter.

\- A table, tout est prêt !

Lorsque Milo entra dans la cuisine, tout vêtu de clair et souriant, Camus ne put s'empêcher de penser au soleil... Oui, Milo avait toujours été un soleil dans sa vie et cela, depuis leur première rencontre... Et puis, le Scorpion se leva de table et prit la cafetière. Il fit le tour de la table pour venir à la droite du Français et lui servit une tasse de café. Evidemment, le bouillant Scorpion ne résista pas et embrassa tendrement Camus dans le cou avant de retourner à sa place et de se servir à son tour. Il prit ensuite un croissant dans la corbeille et le partagea en deux.

\- Tu es tellement beau mon Camus chéri que n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de toi. Avoua le Scorpion charmeur. Fais Aaaah ! Ajouta t-il en présentant la moitié du croissant devant la bouche de Camus et en croquant dans l'autre moitié.

Le Chevalier du Verseau arriva à ne pas rougir au compliment de son ami et le remercia d'un petit sourire un peu gêné... Il se sentait très troublé de ces compliments... Lui ne se trouvait pas doué pour en faire et pourtant il avait toujours trouvé le Grec magnifique, charmant, charmeur, toujours de bonne humeur, mais sans trouver les bons mots pour le lui dire…

Il la bouche machinalement lorsque son ami lui présenta un morceau de croissant devant la bouche...

\- Merci... Murmura t-il. Puis un peu hésitant : Milo... tu me connais bien, tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments, pour les démonstrations d'affection ou... d'amour même maintenant, ou pour te faire des compliments, comme toi tu sais si bien le faire... mais je voudrais que tu saches que... je t'aime très fort... Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire...

Il posa sa main sur celle de Milo à travers la table et lui sourit.

\- Je te promets d'essayer de m'améliorer pour ce qui est de... la communication... Et puis, peut être que tu voudras bien m'aider... Cela semble si facile pour toi...

Milo connaissait Camus depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que le Verseau et les démonstrations d'affection faisaient deux.

\- Je t'aiderai... C'est promis ! Affirma le Grec avec un grand sourire en posant son autre main par dessus celle de Camus et en serrant les doigts frais du Verseau.

Certes, cela n'allait pas être facile, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, mais l'amour que le Scorpion éprouvait pour son ami l'aiderait à vaincre le mur de glace qui enserrait le cœur du Français. Mur de glace que Milo avait d'ailleurs pas mal réussi à fissurer puisque Camus avait fini par lui avouer ses sentiments. Et ça, c'était déjà un grand pas... Les deux garçons se régalèrent de leur petit repas puis Milo se leva afin de débarrasser la table.

\- Ca te dirait un petit entrainement histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes ? Proposa le Scorpion en posant une petite soucoupe en équilibre sur son index et en la faisant tourner à l'aide de son autre main. Il posa ensuite la petite assiette dans l'évier avec le reste de la vaisselle et revint auprès de Camus. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du Français en fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de l'odeur du garçon qu'il aimait tant...

\- De l'entraînement ! Pas question ! S'exclama le Verseau en se levant à son tour. Tu sembles oublier que ce matin encore tu avais du mal à tenir sur tes jambes... Non, non non ! Toi tu vas aller faire une petite sieste... ou du moins te reposer...

Le Français poussa gentiment son ami hors de la cuisine et le conduisit dans la chambre où il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Milo se déshabilla pour être plus à l'aise ; ne restant qu'en boxer et se glissa sous les draps frais.

\- N'oublie pas que demain matin nous partons pour la Sibérie et j'aimerais bien que tu sois très en forme, parce que là bas, avec le froid, si tu n'es pas au maximum de ta forme, ça n'ira pas !

Camus tira les rideaux pour cacher le soleil de ce milieu d'après midi et se retourna vers Milo avec un tendre sourire.

\- Allez, s'il te plait, pour me faire plaisir... Moi, pendant ce temps, je ne serai pas loin, je vais aller sur l'esplanade de ton temple et ensuite je viendrais dans le fauteuil près de toi...

Le Verseau s'approcha du lit et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Scorpion pour un doux baiser auquel ce dernier répondit avec empressement, puis Camus se releva, s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre.

\- L'esplanade c'est bien. Pas trop loin mon Camus. Acquiesça le beau Grec tandis que le Chevalier des Glaces s'éloignait...


	3. POUR L'AMOUR DU VERSEAU

CHAPITRE 3 : POUR L'AMOUR DU VERSEAU

A peine Camus était il sorti de la chambre que Milo se leva et le suivi sur l'esplanade du temple du Scorpion en dissimulant son cosmos. Il aurait voulu suivre les conseils de son ami et se reposer comme ce dernier le lui avait demandé mais le beau Grec avait besoin d'autre chose que de repos il avait besoin de sentir le Saint des Glaces près de lui… contre lui… Et le Verseau était là, fixant l'horizon d'un air songeur… Le Scorpion s'approcha et ne résistant pas à ses sens qui étaient entrain de s'éveiller, passa ses bras autour de la taille du Français et l'enlaça tendrement… Camus surpris fit volte face et plongea son regard de nuit dans les orbes bleus vifs du Scorpion.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas rais… Commença t-il.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car Milo captura ses lèvres fraîches pour un baiser passionné… Le cœur du Français battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il sentait battre celui du Scorpion aussi fort, ce qui le rassura un peu et il se dit que, heureusement qu'il était appuyé à une colonne, car il sentait ses jambes faibles et un peu tremblantes sous l'afflux de ses émotions… Paume contre paume, torse contre torse, le Verseau adossé à l'une des colonnes du temple du Scorpion, les deux amoureux s'embrassaient perdus dans cette étreinte passionnée puisant leur respiration dans le souffle de l'être aimé... Camus comprit que le moment était venu où ils allaient faire l'amour, se donner l'un à l'autre pour la première fois… Il se détacha de Milo et, malgré son appréhension, l'entraina à l'intérieur du temple.

\- Rentrons, nous serons beaucoup mieux à l'intérieur… Proposa t-il à son ami Grec qui s'empressa de le suivre

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Milo dont ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Là le Seigneur des Glaces se prit à espérer que son le Scorpion prendrait les initiatives pour commencer, car lui se sentait un peu démuni devant cette situation toute nouvelle. Devait-il entraîner le beau Grec dans la chambre ? Devait-il se déshabiller, ou le déshabiller… ?

Allez, tout doux, pas d'affolement, les gestes allaient venir d'eux mêmes au fur et à mesure...

La porte refermée, Milo enlaça à nouveau Camus. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami et commença à caresser de sa langue la peau fraîche et délicate faisant frissonner le Chevalier des Glaces. Puis, Milo releva la tête et rapprochant un peu plus son visage de celui de Camus déposa un baiser aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon sur les lèvres fraîches et si finement dessinées. A ce moment là, son regard bleu vif brillant intensément et les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient quelque peu devant les yeux lui donnaient un air irrésistible. A chaque seconde qui passait, il savourait ce moment tant attendu et tant rêvé où il allait sentir le corps nu de Camus contre le sien et surtout ce moment où il allait recevoir les caresses de son amour et sentir que ce dernier le désirait aussi... C'est alors que le cœur battant à tout rompre le fougueux Scorpion entraîna le Saint des Glaces dans sa chambre... Et là, il eut juste envie de totalement s'abandonner dans les bras de Camus avec l'intuition que ce qu'ils allaient vivre allait être merveilleux...

Camus, quant à lui frissonna lorsque les lèvres chaudes de son ami parcoururent la peau tendre de son cou, y laissant des petits sillons humides… Il était si beau son Milo avec ses longues boucles bleues violet tombant en cascade autour de son visage et sur ses épaules… Puis le Scorpion se blottit dans ses bras et Camus le serra contre lui… Le lit était là derrière eux et semblait les attendre dans la pénombre de la chambre. Alors sans réfléchir, le Français se sépara de son ami et recula de quelques pas tout en retirant son tee-shirt qu'il abandonna sur le sol… Le pantalon suivit le même chemin sans que son regard de nuit ne quitte le regard brillant du Grec… Enfin, le Verseau eut quelques secondes d'hésitation et retira aussi son sous vêtement. Avec un peu de chance la semi obscurité cacherait peut être le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues… c'était la première fois qu'il se déshabillait ainsi devant quelqu'un en sachant très bien l'effet que cela allait produire sur la personne en question… Mais voilà, à ce moment là, tout se bousculait dans l'esprit du Scorpion. Lui qui d'habitude était toujours audacieux, était complètement démuni devant Camus et observait fasciné le spectacle que lui offrait son Prince des Neiges… Le regard bleu vif s'attardait sur les traits parfaits du corps de Camus à présent nu devant lui... Jamais Milo n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau et il n'en verrait jamais d'ailleurs ce qui était tout à fait logique. Il trouvait tout parfait chez le Chevalier du froid. Ses sublimes yeux marine brillants tels deux saphirs, sa peau claire, ses longs cheveux bleus indigos, ses lèvres fines et si joliment ourlées, son torse fin mais non moins bien musclé. Un ventre plat, des cuisses longues et fuselées et enfin cette partie de son anatomie qui bien qu'elle soit au repos mettait le fougueux Scorpion dans tous ses états... Puis le Verseau se faufila sous le drap et s'allongea, regardant toujours le Scorpion qui semblait vivre un rêve éveillé et ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Camus s'était mis au lit.

\- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de venir me rejoindre ou bien tu vas rester là debout pendant longtemps ? Demanda le Verseau avec un doux sourire, plus pour se donner du courage que pour plaisanter.

Et c'est la phrase du Français qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur…

\- Tu es tellement beau mon Camus… Ne put que répondre le beau Grec en rendant son sourire à son ami.

A son tour, Milo se déshabilla et quand il fut seulement vêtu de ses longues boucles bleues violet offrant au regard du Français les courbes de son corps parfaitement sculpté malgré les quelques kilos qu'il avait perdus, il se faufila dans le lit auprès du Saint des Glaces en essayant de dissimuler sa nervosité. Le Scorpion prit ensuite appui sur ses mains de chaque côté de Camus pour éviter de s'allonger tout de suite complètement sur lui. Il voulait prendre tout son temps pour savourer chaque seconde que lui offrait son amour et il sentit son corps devenir tout à coup brûlant tandis que le désir commençait à irradier son bas ventre...

D'ailleurs Camus s'était laissé aller à admirer le corps superbe du Scorpion lorsque celui-ci s'était dévêtu à son tour… Et là, ils y étaient ! Le moment à la fois tant attendu et tant redouté était enfin là ! Les longues boucles de Milo retombaient autour de leurs visages comme un doux rideau les isolant du reste du monde… Le beau Grec n'était pas complètement allongé sur lui mais le Verseau sentait que son corps réagissait déjà à la proximité de son ami. En était-il de même pour lui ? Alors les mains du Français descendirent lentement sur le dos de son compagnon, s'arrêtèrent un instant au creux de ses reins avant d'arriver sur ses fesses rondes et fermes… Il y plaqua ses mains afin d'inciter Milo à se serrer contre lui, mettant ainsi en contact la totalité de leurs corps pour la première fois.

\- Oh mon Mimi tu es tout chaud… j'aime te sentir tout contre moi… Tu vois, à la fois j'en voudrais plus et j'ai aussi un peu peur de continuer parce que je sais qu'à un moment… je ne pourrai plus faire demi-tour…

Alors Milo se serra plus intimement contre lui et s'allongea complètement sur le Verseau. A ce moment là, le regard bleu vif du fougueux Scorpion changea et il prit une couleur enflammée : celle du désir… Sentir le corps froid de Camus contre le sien lui faisait perdre la tête. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce corps... Tellement de fois qu'il avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Et, quelques fois, Milo se demandait comment l'amitié qui le liait au Français avait pu se transformer en un désir puissant... En fait, il suffisait qu'il pose son regard sur le Chevalier des Glaces et tout devenait plus clair à ses yeux : sa beauté, son air froid et distant, son allure majestueuse, son charisme, son calme, sa timidité... Tant de chose qui faisaient que Milo commençait à comprendre qu'il était follement épris du Verseau et en tombait follement amoureux. Puis, le beau Grec fit descendre ses lèvres dans le cou du Français et en respira l'odeur si rafraichissante. Cette odeur que seul Camus possédait et qui le rendait complètement fou. Milo avait tellement chaud qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain de se consumer complètement… Il embrassa délicatement la peau de son Prince des Neiges en murmurant doucement son nom... Plus rien ne comptait pour le bouillant Scorpion que ce superbe corps sensuel et froid qui allait s'offrir à lui et auquel il allait s'offrir...

Dans les yeux bleus du Scorpion brillait une flamme qui les rendait presque rouges et Camus se dit qu'il allait certainement se brûler à cette flamme là... mais volontairement... Les lèvres du Grec glissèrent sur son cou et s'y promenèrent un moment y laissant des sillons à la fois brûlants et humides qui arrachèrent un petit gémissement étouffé au Verseau... Ses mains caressaient lentement le dos de son ami, des omoplates jusqu'aux fesses, puis elles remontaient encore avant de redescendre...

\- Tes lèvres sont douces et chaudes, mais c'est étrange cette chaleur ne me dérange pas... celle de ton corps non plus d'ailleurs... et c'est même le contraire, c'est comme si mon corps appelait le tien ! Est-ce que tu ressens ça toi aussi ?

Le Verseau sentait son sexe se durcir au contact de celui de Milo, tandis qu'une douce chaleur montait dans son bas ventre, réchauffant peu à peu tout son corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ces sensations... jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette chaleur là puisse être si agréable, si enivrante... Malgré lui et comme si son instinct lui dictait ses gestes, il commença à bouger lentement son bassin afin que leurs sexes gonflés se caressent...

Dans ses rêves, Milo avait déjà fantasmé sur un tel moment. Il avait rêvé de cet instant des dizaines de fois et ce n'était pas l'état de son corps au réveil qui aurait pu dire le contraire… Or là, ils y étaient. Ce n'était pas un rêve et le corps de Camus appelait le sien et vice-versa...

\- Oui mon cœur ! Je le ressens moi aussi ! Au plus profond de moi. Et c'est une sensation merveilleuse. Comme si nos âmes allaient se fondre l'une dans l'autre et ne faire qu'une.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion sentait lui aussi son sexe prendre plus d'ampleur au contact de celui de son amour. Milo gémissait à perdre haleine. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans les orbes glacés du beau Verseau et il se mit lui aussi à bouger au même rythme que Camus dans un voluptueux mouvement de hanches toujours plus exigeant et passionné. Le feu irradiait son bas ventre et il sentait la jouissance monter en lui. Mais non ! Il ne fallait pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Il voulait profiter encore un peu de ce merveilleux moment magique où on est proche de l'extase sans l'avoir encore atteint…

Le Seigneur des Glaces aimait la chaleur du Scorpion ! Voilà qui était étrange… C'était comme si ils se complétaient… comme si leurs corps s'attendaient… et Milo ressentaient la même chose que lui… Les yeux bleus de Milo étaient devenus rouge orangé sous la passion qui les habitaient, mais Camus n'avait pas peur. Son regard à lui était bleu sombre, brillant et comme piqueté d'étoiles, d'apparence froide comme le saphir dont il avait la couleur et il ne demandait qu'à se réchauffer sous la chaleur du regard brûlant de son ami. Le sexe des deux amants se frottait l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus rapidement et Camus sentait la bienfaisante chaleur envahir ses reins, son bas-ventre et tout son corps. Il se sentait proche du point de non retour… Et si de par sa réserve, Camus retenait un peu ses gémissements et essayait de ne pas faire trop de bruit, de rester discret le bouillant Scorpion gémissait franchement ne se souciant guère de qui aurait pu l'entendre … Puis soudain, les doigts du Verseau se crispèrent sur les fesses du Scorpion… La jouissance l'emporta dans son tourbillon de sensations et il se répandit entre leurs ventres serrés sans pouvoir retenir un petit cri de plaisir…

\- Oh Mimi… je t'aime… Souffla t-il en même temps.

Milo sentant la semence tiède de Camus humidifier son propre sexe accéléra le rythme de ses hanches et capturant de ses lèvres brûlantes celles si fraîches et si douces de son Prince des Neiges atteint à son tour la jouissance en criant de plaisir.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange…

Les sentiments de Camus pour son ami de toujours étaient si forts, si intenses ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé être capable d'aimer à ce point là. Etait-ce parce qu'ils avaient attendus tout ce temps avant de s'avouer leur amour ou bien simplement parce que, malgré son statut de Chevalier des Glaces, finalement… il était quelqu'un au tempérament plutôt chaud… Il rougit légèrement dans la semi obscurité de la chambre… Puis le Verseau repoussa doucement Milo qui était toujours allongé sur lui afin qu'il soit allongé près de lui et il repoussa doucement le drap qui les recouvrait… Il caressa ensuite du bout de son index le ventre de son amant, où se trouvaient encore leurs semences mêlées et le porta à sa bouche pour le suçoter en plongeant son regard de nuit dans les yeux du beau Grec.

\- Je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais… je crois que nous étions fait pour être mélangés ainsi… constata t-il doucement tout en se disant que ce geste était peut être… osé…

Milo frissonna de tout son être sous la caresse du Saint des Glaces sur son ventre et sans quitter des yeux les magnifiques diamants saphir de son amour il reprit doucement possession des lèvres si joliment ourlées pour un tendre baiser. Celui-ci fut léger au départ ; leurs lèvres s'effleurant à peine. Puis le Scorpion pénétra la douce cavité buccale du Français et caressa langoureusement sa langue de la sienne y découvrant du même coup le goût suave de leurs nectars mélangés...

\- Tes baisers sont si bons mon amour... Je n'arrive pas à m'en passer. Et puis maintenant que j'y ai goûté, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me passer du délice de nos semences mêlées... Chuchota le bouillant Scorpion à l'oreille de son amant.

Il descendit ensuite sur le torse fin et harmonieusement musclé de Camus, y enchainant de sa langue une série d'arabesques à la fois chaudes et humides arrachant des petits gémissements à son amour... Puis il se redressa et remonta à nouveau vers le beau visage du Verseau et reprit possession de sa bouche, leurs langues se retrouvant enfin après ces interminables secondes de séparation. En même temps la main du fougueux Scorpion avait glissé le long des hanches du Français et était venue se poser sur son sexe le faisant à nouveau durcir...

\- Je t'aime si fort ma merveilleuse Etoile de Sibérie...

Camus se disait que jamais il n'oublierait cette première fois avec Milo... et encore ce n'était rien, pour l'instant ils n'avaient fait que se caresser... Mais c'était la première fois que l'un et l'autre prenaient du plaisir avec un partenaire...

\- Moi aussi j'aime tes baisers... Avoua le Verseau en frémissant sous le souffle doux du Scorpion. Tu embrasses très bien mon Mimi...

Camus ne se savait pas aussi réceptif et sensible aux caresses et, presque malgré lui il se cambra un peu pour accentuer le doux attouchement qui allait sans doute encore l'amener vers le plaisir...

\- Tu trouves toujours de si jolis noms à me donner mon cœur ! Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? C'est tellement agréable à entendre... Puis il soupira sous la caresse des doigts de son amant. Oh Milo chéri... c'est bon ce que tu me fais...

Le Verseau sentait à nouveau la chaleur envahir son corps... Cette chaleur inhabituelle pour lui et qu'il aimait ressentir sous les caresses de son beau Scorpion... Et puis sa main à lui, se glissa sur le ventre de Milo et il prit entre ses doigts frais le sexe tout aussi gonflé que le sien, se disant qu'une caresse mutuelle pourrait être très agréable pour qu'ils atteignent la jouissance ensemble... Les mots auraient pu être inutiles entre eux ; un simple regard leur permettant de se comprendre. Mais Milo avait besoin de s'exprimer et les mots tendres qu'il avait à l'égard de Camus lui venaient instinctivement. Le Scorpion prit la main du Français et la posa sur son cœur…

\- Je t'aime tellement mon amour qu'ils viennent tous seuls... De là…

Puis leurs mains descendirent le long du corps de l'autre en d'exquises et savantes arabesques pour enfin se poser sur leurs sexes à nouveau gonflés les faisant gémir de plaisir... Ils commencèrent alors un long mouvement de vas et vient les faisant se cambrer mutuellement vers l'affolant attouchement qui allait sans aucun doute les amener vers une immense jouissance... Et, quel bonheur pour le Scorpion de sentir les doigts frais de son Prince des Neiges sur son sexe tendu... Milo, les yeux fermés, gémissait à en perdre haleine sous les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient. Et quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il se trouva face aux deux splendides orbes saphir du Verseau qui brillaient intensément sous l'effet du plaisir que lui aussi éprouvait à cet instant... Leurs regards restèrent rivés l'un dans l'autre lorsque Milo tira sur la peau douce et fraîche du sexe de Camus pour en dégager le bout extrêmement sensible qu'il caressa de son pouce avec une infime lenteur... Quelques gouttes de sperme apparurent bientôt montrant au fougueux Scorpion que son amant était proche de la jouissance... Leurs regards fondus l'un dans l'autre, les deux amants se caressaient mutuellement. De temps en temps, lorsque les sensations étaient trop fortes, l'un ou l'autre fermaient brièvement les yeux ou se mordaient la lèvre inférieure en gémissant doucement... C'était quelque chose de fort de guetter la montée du plaisir sur le visage de son partenaire...

Lorsque Camus sentit le pouce de Milo se promener avec insistance sur le bout tout découvert de son sexe, il ne put retenir quelques gouttes de sperme annonciatrices de plaisir. Il fit le même geste sur la virilité du Scorpion et sentit lui aussi de l'humidité sous ses doigts, signe que son ami était dans le même état que lui. Le Français changea de main pour continuer sa caresse sur le sexe de Milo et glissa ses doigts humides entre les cuisses bronzées du beau Grec, se faufilant jusqu'à son intimité qu'il caressa doucement avant d'y enfoncer légèrement un doigt.

\- C'est tout chaud et tout humide à l'intérieur... Murmura t-il la voix un peu hachée. J'espère que je ne te fais pas mal mon cœur... tu me le dis n'est-ce-pas ? J'aime te toucher aux deux endroits en même temps... Je t'aime mon Mimi...

Camus ne se serait pas cru capable de prendre des initiatives pour caresser son amant, mais il avait envie de connaître ce corps superbe dans ses moindres détails… Milo n'avait jamais été touché de cette façon et son premier instinct fut de se contracter et de serrer les fesses quand le doigt du Chevalier des Glaces s'immisça en lui. Mais bien vite, il s'habitua à cette présence en lui et une vague de chaleur beaucoup plus importante que celles qu'il avait connues jusque là envahit son corps tout entier... Il écarta un peu plus les jambes afin de faciliter la caresse à Camus...

\- Mmmm... Comme c'est bon… Soupirait le beau Grec complètement alangui.

Milo aimait certes le doigt de Camus caressant l'intérieur de son intimité ; mais à présent, il aspirait à autre chose... Sentir le beau Français en lui... Il se remit alors sur le dos et écarta un peu plus ses longues cuisses musclées.

\- Viens mon cœur... Fais-moi l'amour... Demanda t-il dans un murmure en fermant ses beaux yeux bleus vifs… s'offrant corps et âme à son beau Chevalier des Glaces...

Camus retira son doigt de la fragile petite entrée qu'il caressa ensuite du regard... Puis ses yeux saphir glissèrent sur son propre sexe tout tendu et gonflé après les caresses reçues...

\- Mais je... je vais te faire mal mon cœur... comment veux-tu que j'entre dans cet endroit qui semble si délicat sans... le blesser... Ses yeux de nuit remontèrent vers le visage de son amant sur lequel il se pencha. Et pourtant, j'en ai très envie... ne faire qu'un avec toi, ce doit être merveilleux...

Le raisonnable Chevalier du Froid était partagé entre l'envie de prendre possession de ce corps superbe qui s'offrait à lui et la peur de blesser la jolie petite fleur d'amour et de faire souffrir son amant... Milo était tout à fait conscient du fait qu'il allait avoir mal si Camus lui faisait l'amour. Mais il désirait tant l'avoir en lui, ne faire qu'un avec le Verseau. Et ce n'était pas sa petite fleur palpitante et son sexe exacerbé de désir qui montraient le contraire.

\- C'est vrai que j'aurai un petit peu mal au début, mais tu es tellement doux et délicat mon ange que ça passera vite. Et après, je ne ressentirais que douceur et plaisir. Et puis ton joli bijou d'amour à besoin de se soulager lui aussi... Continua t-il en posant le bout de ses doigts sur la virilité tendue et gonflée du Français faisant gémir ce dernier...

Milo savait au fond de son cœur, au fond de son âme que Camus ferait tout son possible pour qu'il ne ressente presque aucune douleur. Il agrippa les épaules du Verseau et l'attira un peu plus qu'il ne l'était contre lui afin de pouvoir se fondre dans leur étreinte.

\- N'aies pas peur mon cœur... Viens... Je suis prêt pour le merveilleux voyage que tu vas me faire vivre...

Camus regarda tendrement le beau Scorpion qui s'offrait à lui avec tant de confiance. Certainement qu'il allait faire très attention en le prenant, mais comme c'était la première fois, il avait peur d'être un peu maladroit... Le Verseau prit alors la main de Milo et la porta à ses lèvres, suçota un moment les doigts de son amant et les guida ensuite vers son sexe gonflé en se disant que le beau Grec allait deviner ce qu'il lui suggérait de faire passer ses doigts mouillés sur son sexe tendu afin de l'enduire de salive et de le rendre glissant...

\- Pas trop longtemps mon cœur, autrement je craquerai et je n'aurai pas le temps de... de... m'enfoncer en toi... Dit Camus en rougissant, car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'employer ces mots.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en sentant les doigts mouillés du Scorpion caresser son sexe exacerbé de désir. Sa respiration s'était faite haletante sous les délicieuses sensations qui l'assaillaient. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer ! Puis, Camus s'éloigna à regret des doigts caressant de son amant, se pencha sur la petite fleur d'amour palpitante et la lécha quelques instants pour l'humidifier elle aussi... Puis il guida son sexe vers la petite entrée et commença à s'y enfoncer délicatement sans quitter des yeux le beau visage de Milo afin de surveiller qu'il ne souffre pas trop...

\- Dis-moi si tu as trop mal chéri...

Milo ferma les yeux en sentant le bout du sexe de Camus contre son intimité. Il le sentit s'enfoncer doucement en lui mais ne put retenir un petit cri étouffé ni les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux sous la vive douleur ressentie et il crispa ses doigts sur les draps jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges... Et puis son corps s'habitua bien vite à la présence du Verseau en lui et de désagréable, la sensation devint à la fois étrange et agréable.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour... Ca va aller... Viens, enfonce-toi bien en moi... Dit le beau Scorpion nouant automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille fine du Chevalier des Glaces afin d'être pris plus profondément...

C'était la première fois que Camus faisait l'amour à quelqu'un et c'était encore meilleur que ce à quoi il s'attendait. C'était sans doute parce que ce quelqu'un était Milo et qu'il l'aimait… Mais, lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'enfoncer dans l'intimité jusqu'ici inviolée du beau Scorpion, il avait vu des larmes couler des yeux de son amant tandis que son visage se crispait un peu sous la douleur…

\- Oh chéri… je te fais mal, je savais que tu souffrirais… je… je suis désolé…

Le Français essuya tendrement les larmes de son amant mais continua à pénétrer le plus doucement possible, car il savait que c'était ce que Milo voulait et c'était ce qu'il voulait lui aussi. Puis lorsque son sexe fut entièrement entré, Camus arrêta de bouger pendant quelques instants afin que le Grec s'habitue à sa présence…

\- Ca va mieux mon Mimi ? S'inquiéta le beau Verseau d'une voix un peu haletante de se sentir tout enserré dans cette douce moiteur. C'est merveilleusement bon d'être en toi, de ne faire qu'un avec toi… Je t'aime…

\- Ca va aller mon amour... Ca va passer et après tout ne sera que douceur et plaisir. Le rassura Milo. Vas-y... Enfonce-toi tout entier… ajouta t-il d'une voix déformée par le désir.

Milo se détendit en effet et invita le Verseau à s'enfoncer plus en lui. Camus commença alors à bouger lentement son bassin pour caresser l'intérieur du doux puits d'amour, faisant gémir le beau Scorpion qui ne semblait plus trop souffrir. Et puis le Français n'y tenant plus s'enfonça d'un puissant coup de rein dans l'intimité de son amant. Il ne fit d'abord aucun mouvement, pour que le corps de Milo s'habitue à sa présence et quand le plaisir remplaça la douleur sur le visage du Scorpion, celui-ci le sentit bouger en lui tout d'abord lentement, sensuellement puis de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que l'approche de la jouissance montait dans leurs deux corps étroitement serrés... En même temps les mains douces et fraîches de Camus couraient sur le corps offert du Scorpion... Des caresses si douces amenant dans le bas ventre du beau Grec quelque chose de puissant tel un brasier ardent qui ne voulait plus s'éteindre... Puis le Seigneur du Verseau laissa son désir prendre totalement le dessus sur ses sens et pour le plus grand bonheur de Milo, ses coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus rapides faisant gémir le Scorpion de plus en plus fort... Camus prit alors entre ses doigts frais le sexe exacerbé de désir de Milo et lui intima un voluptueux mouvement de va et vient... Et tandis qu'ille caressait doucement, le Scorpion se redressa légèrement et agrippa les épaules de son amant et l'attira tout contre lui...

\- Oh mon Camus ! Plus vite ! C'est si bon... Réussit-il à murmurer contre les lèvres si finement ourlées de son Prince des Neiges et en faufilant une main entre leurs deux ventres serrés... Tu veux que je te caresse en même temps ? Demanda t-il en rivant son regard brûlant de désir dans les orbes glacés du Verseau et en posant ses doigts sur la partie du sexe de Camus qui n'était pas en lui...

Le Chevalier du Verseau ferma un instant les yeux tant la sensation était forte... Puis il les rouvrit et les plongea dans le regard brûlant de son compagnon.

\- Oh oui mon amour, caresse-moi aussi... c'est bon... Haleta t-il.

En même temps il continuait ses doux va et vient dans l'intimité chaude et, lorsque son sexe était à moitié sorti, il sentait les doigts de Milo dessus... Il se mordait les lèvres pour retenir les cris provoqués par cette caresse... En même temps ses doigts allaient et venaient sur le sexe tendu du Scorpion qui gémissait autant que lui et qui contracta les muscles de sa petite fleur autour du sexe gonflé du Français…

\- Chéri je ne peux plus attendre !

En terminant sa phrase, Camus s'enfonça dans le doux fourreau de chair et se répandit avec un petit cri difficilement retenu dans l'intimité chaude et douce du beau Grec en resserrant ses doigts autour du sexe de ce dernier... Ce faisant, Milo contracta un peu plus ses muscles autour de la virilité de Camus afin de prolonger la jouissance de celui-ci et se répandit sur les doigts de son amant en joignant son cri de plaisir à celui du Verseau...

Si les autres Chevaliers avaient pu voir Camus en ce moment même, ils ne l'auraient pas reconnu ! En effet ce n'était plus le maître de la dissimulation de sentiments qui était là, mais un garçon livré à son plaisir, le regard brillant et qui se permit même un petit cri lorsqu'il se répandit dans l'intimité toute chaude de son amant… Une seule personne pouvait voir le Chevalier des Glaces dans cet état… Milo son ami, son amour…

Le Verseau se retira et se blottit contre le corps brûlant de son amant, le souffle un peu court et encore un peu tremblant des instants intenses qu'ils venaient de vivre tous les deux.

\- Je t'aime mon Mimi… C'était merveilleux de ne faire qu'un avec toi, d'être en toi… Merci pour ce cadeau…

Le regard saphir de Camus brillait intensément en se plongeant dans les yeux bleus du Grec afin que celui-ci puisse y lire tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Et, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à teinter le ciel, le séduisant Français se mit à son tour sur le dos et écarta ses cuisses harmonieusement musclées, non sans pouvoir empêcher une jolie rougeur d'envahir ses joues.

\- Il faut que tu connaisses ces sensations si fortes toi aussi mon amour… viens... prends moi si tu en as envie…

Milo était si heureux que son regard se mit à briller intensément et il laissa rouler sans chercher à les stopper les larmes qui se dirigeaient vers ses tempes... Camus ce garçon merveilleux qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années et pour qui il avait failli mourir d'inquiétude venait de lui faire l'amour passionnément... Milo croyait vivre un rêve éveillé. Soucieux de faire en sorte que le Scorpion connaisse les mêmes sensations que lui, le beau Verseau lui demandait de lui faire l'amour. Milo se mit légèrement sur le côté et alors que ses yeux brillaient toujours sous l'émotion, il les plongea dans le regard saphir de son bel amant venu du froid et fit glisser ses lèvres sur celles du Verseau pour un nouveau baiser tendre et passionné... En même temps, le bouillant Scorpion fit descendre sa main plus bas entre les cuisses du Chevalier des Glaces... Puis, il se redressa légèrement...

\- Prends-moi dans ta bouche mon amour... Pour que je sois bien glissant afin de ne pas te faire trop mal…

Camus avait adoré faire l'amour au beau Scorpion et il se dit que tous les deux, pour une première fois, ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal et les gestes venaient tout naturellement, comme si de tous temps, les deux garçons avaient été destinés l'un à l'autre. Milo s'était donné à lui sans réserve et le Verseau voulait lui faire le même cadeau... Il se cambra et eut un petit gémissement en sentant les doigts du Grec caresser sa petite fleur... Il savait qu'il allait avoir mal mais que Milo serait doux et délicat avec lui... Il eut un petit sourire à la demande de son ami et se laissa glisser entre les cuisses bronzées du séduisant Scorpion...

\- Voilà une demande que je vais m'empresser de satisfaire mon amour...

Camus commença à lécher le sexe déjà gonflé de Milo, de haut en bas, afin de bien l'humidifier sur toute sa longueur, puis il le prit dans sa bouche et le suça un instant, enroulant sa langue autour de la hampe de chair qui devenait de plus en plus dure... Le Français se doutait qu'il aurait pu faire craquer son bel amant qui gémissait sous ses affolantes caresses, mais ce n'était pas ce que ce dernier avait demandé... Camus releva donc la tête et fit un petit clin d'oeil à son ami tout en se rallongeant.

\- Ca va mon ange ? Je peux continuer si tu veux... Nous avons tout le temps...

Pour l'amour du Verseau le fougueux Scorpion voulait être à la fois doux, passionné et tendre… Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et tout ce qu'il désirait était orienté dans un seul et unique but : le plaisir. Et pas seulement le sien mais aussi celui de son amour… C'est pour cette raison que Milo avait demandé à Camus de le prendre dans sa bouche afin de le rendre plus glissant. C'est ce que fit le beau Verseau et Milo vit son sexe gonflé disparaître dans la jolie bouche si bien dessinée du Chevalier des Glaces. Celui-ci le suça tant et si bien que le bouillant Scorpion faillit regretter de lui avoir demandé de le prendre en bouche… En effet, les caresses de la langue fraîche de Camus sur sa virilité dressée rendait fou le gardien du 8 ème temple du zodiaque. Et si le Verseau continuait à lui prodiguer de telles sensations, Milo allait jouir sur le champ alors qu'au départ, il souhaitait juste que le Français l'enduise de salive afin d'atténuer un peu la douleur de la première fois…

Mais, faire craquer le troublant Scorpion était peut-être ce que le Chevalier du Verseau désirait faire. Milo en eut confirmation lorsque Camus qui avait un peu relevé sa tête et plongé son regard saphir dans les orbes bleus vifs lui demanda si ça allait et lui suggéra de continuer.

\- Oh oui mon amour ! Je n'en peux plus… Fais-moi jouir... maintenant…

Pour toute réponse, Camus replongea entre les cuisses du beau Grec qui se sentit à nouveau engloutit dans un océan de voluptés sensationnelles. Milo avait le corps et les sens en ébullition. Les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière, le Chevalier du Scorpion était sublime dans la quête de l'extase. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans les fils de soie bleus indigos de son amant et intima à Camus des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapides sur son sexe pulsant… Au bout de quelques minutes de cet affolant attouchement, le beau Grec ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Son corps se cambra et atteint la jouissance puis se libéra dans la bouche et sur la langue fraîche de son Prince des Neiges avec un réel cri de bonheur… Camus eut un petit sursaut en recevant sur sa langue la semence tiède de son amant mais il avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte et trouva cela très agréable. Ensuite il remonta vers le visage aimé et leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau pour un baiser passionné...

\- Tu es délicieux mon coeur ! Excuse-moi d'avoir sursauté, je... j'ai été surpris... mais j'ai adoré...

Camus trouvait cet apprentissage de l'amour, excitant et merveilleux avec Milo. Tous les deux découvraient en même temps et se donnaient corps et âme dans cette découverte.

\- Tu es prêt à aller dans les étoiles mon amour ? Demanda le Grec en écartant délicatement les longues cuisses fuselées de Camus et en les lui faisant relever afin de bien découvrir la petite entrée palpitante…

Camus avait adoré faire l'amour à Milo, s'enfoncer dans son doux puits d'amour et il trouvait tout à fait normal de lui offrir à son tour ce plaisir. Il savait qu'il allait avoir mal pour cette première fois, malgré les précautions du beau Scorpion, mais peu lui importait, c'était comme ça et après le plaisir viendrait... Il sourit lorsque Milo lui demanda s'il était prêt à aller dans les étoiles... C'était aussi pour des petites remarques de ce genre qu'il aimait tant son ami...

\- On est toujours prêt pour ce genre de joli voyage... viens mon amour...

Milo positionna son sexe douloureux à force d'être gonflé contre le délicat petit orifice et y pénétra tout doucement par petits coups de reins avec un petit soupir de soulagement. Il enfonça d'abord juste le bout de son sexe, ne voulant pas aller trop vite, essayant de freiner ses ardeurs et se retira pour s'enfoncer à nouveau de quelques centimètres… En même temps il ne quittait pas du regard le visage de Camus, guettant chaque réaction dans les deux lacs saphir… Deux magnifiques lacs dans lesquels il se noyait petit à petit… Milo continua à s'enfoncer le plus doucement possible en lui, mais à un moment donné, la douleur fut vraiment violente et Camus eut l'impression désagréable de se déchirer à l'intérieur... ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir... Le cœur du Scorpion se serra dans sa poitrine... Etre la cause des larmes de Camus était insupportable pour le pauvre Milo qui voulut aussitôt se retirer… Mais le Français l'encouragea à continuer, à venir plus profondément en lui et Milo sentit à son tour ses beaux yeux bleus vifs devenir tout humides…

\- Continue chéri... ça va aller...

Alors le beau Grec souleva un peu le bassin de son amant et quand il vit le plaisir remplacer la douleur sur le visage du Français, il le pénétra complètement d'un puissant coup de reins… Et puis, effectivement, les muscles de Camus s'habituèrent à cette intrusion et, le Verseau qui se détendit, commença à ressentir le plaisir d'avoir son amour en lui…

\- Oh oui, je te sens bien mon coeur... viens tout au fond maintenant, je n'ai plus mal...

Les yeux brillants de larmes et de désir, Milo caressait d'une main le corps parfait du garçon qui lui offrait tant de bonheur et entrelaçant les doigts de son autre main avec les doigts frais du Chevalier des Glaces, il commença à se mouvoir lentement, dans la douce intimité en gémissant de plaisir et en fixant intensément les beaux yeux de nuit du Verseau… Puis, il plaqua son torse contre celui du Français et ses lèvres capturèrent la bouche finement dessinée du Magicien de l'eau et de la glace…

\- Oh mon Camus... Si tu savais comme je t'aime… Comme j'aime être en toi… C'est tellement merveilleux… Haletait entre deux baisers qu'ils échangeaient, le fougueux Scorpion la voix saccadée de désir en ondulant sensuellement contre son amant, sur lui et en lui…

Une chaleur douce et bienfaisante envahit le corps de Camus et, lorsque Milo recommença à bouger tout doucement en lui, c'est du plaisir qu'il ressentit. Il noua ses jambes autour des hanches du beau Grec, les doigts d'une de leurs mains étaient entrecroisés et l'autre main du Verseau se promenait doucement le long de la colonne vertébrale de Milo, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon Mimi et j'aime te sentir en moi, t'appartenir entièrement… Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement et ses doigts serrèrent ceux de Milo. Oh oui chéri… bouge encore… tu peux y aller, je n'ai plus mal… au contraire c'est très bon, j'adore ça…

Son regard encore humide se fixa dans les yeux bleus et brillants de Milo… des yeux où il pouvait voir briller une petite flamme qu'il connaissait bien… presque la même que le Scorpion avait lorsqu'il combattait et qui faisait que son regard devenait de braise… Les yeux des deux amants brillaient intensément telles les étoiles du firmament… Ils brillaient de tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre… Leurs cœurs, leurs esprits étaient ouverts à l'autre... Jamais le Verseau ne s'était ainsi livré corps et âme... c'était la première fois qu'il laissait quelqu'un prendre non seulement possession de son corps, mais aussi de son esprit... Plus de réserve, plus de barrière... Camus se donnait entièrement à Milo l'amour de sa vie.

Et puis le Grec sentit les doigts de son amour serrer les siens et il comprit que Camus était proche de l'extase… La montée du plaisir se lisait sur le visage et dans les beaux yeux saphirs du Seigneur des Glaces… Et Camus était magnifique dans cette approche de la jouissance, son beau regard de nuit voilé par le désir, voilé par le plaisir dans celui devenu de braise du fougueux Scorpion qui glissa alors sa main libre entre leurs deux ventres et enserra dans ses doigts la virilité exacerbée de son Princes des Neiges… Il lui imprima quelques allées et venues en titillant bien le bout hyper sensible avec la pulpe de son pouce, faisant plonger un peu plus le Magicien de l'eau et de la glace dans des voluptés à couper le souffle…

\- Oh Milo mon amour... c'est si bon... oui encore plus fort, je n'en peux plus ! Gémissait Camus d'une voix rauque de plaisir.

Sous les affolantes caresses du fougueux Scorpion sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême, le beau Chevalier du froid ne pu résister d'avantage et, avec un petit cri de plaisir qu'il ne pu retenir, il se répandit sur les doigts de son amour... Les spasmes de plaisir firent se contracter les muscles de sa petite fleur d'amour autour de la virilité de Milo. Le Scorpion gémit longuement en accélérant encore et encore ses vas et vient dans l'intimité du Verseau qui bientôt sentit la semence du beau Grec couler enfin en lui, augmentant encore un peu plus sa jouissance.

Pour leur première fois, les deux amants avaient atteint une jouissance extrême, aussi bien tout à l'heure lorsque Camus avait possédé Milo que maintenant que c'était l'inverse... Ils étaient amis depuis très longtemps et se connaissaient bien tout de même et leur amour inavoué était là en eux depuis longtemps et peut être que cela les avait aidé à franchir cette première fois où ils faisaient l'amour...

Milo ne se retira pas tout de suite du doux fourreau de chair et se rallongea sur Camus, les paupières toujours closes, une fine couche de sueur couvrant son corps bronzé. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et il avait l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton… Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, essayant de retrouver une respiration ample et sereine tandis que les battements de son cœur faisant écho à ceux de Camus se calmaient…

\- Merci mon amour… Murmura doucement le Scorpion contre les lèvres fraiches du Verseau.

Les deux amants restèrent un long moment sans bouger et Camus pu savourer encore le sexe chaud de son amour en lui... Il entoura le Scorpion de ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leur respiration soit devenue plus calme…

\- Merci aussi à toi mon Mimi d'amour... Tu sais, je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre jusqu'ici sans connaître cette merveilleuse expérience avec toi... Murmura tendrement le Français en repoussant vers l'arrière les boucles bleues violet qui venaient caresser son visage.

Tout ce temps perdu à rester seul dans ses pensées, dans ses livres alors que s'il avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt... Et pourtant ils en avaient passé du temps ensemble ! Enfin bon chaque chose en son temps sans doute... Camus avait apprécié chaque instant de leur roman d'amitié et il était certain qu'il allait aimer chaque instant de leur roman d'amour...

Milo quant à lui n'avait jamais connu de sensations aussi extrêmes et la puissance du plaisir qu'il ressentit fut telle que son cri de jouissance avait résonné dans toute la chambre… Peut-être même s'était-il fait entendre par delà les murs du 8 ème temple… Mais peu importe… Le Grec se moquait pas mal de qui aurait pu entendre ses cris. Il était si heureux à ce moment là et son amour pour son beau Chevalier des Glaces était si fort que le reste n'avait aucune importance… Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retira du doux puits d'amour du Français et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement pour reprendre leur souffle…

-Tu sais mon ange, j'ai du mal à réaliser ce qui nous arrive… Il y a quelques temps de ça, jamais je n'aurai pensé découvrir l'amour dans tes bras et vivre les instants merveilleux que nous vivons et que nous allons continuer à vivre…

Tout en parlant, Milo ne cessait de dévisager le magnifique visage de Camus et en caressait chaque contour parfaitement bien dessiné du bout des doigts tandis que le Verseau lui, repoussait quelques mèches de cheveux bleu violet qui tombaient sur son visage en un doux effleurement…

\- Il y avait si longtemps que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi dormaient au fond de mon cœur qu'aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé… Et s'il s'agit d'un rêve, je ne veux jamais me réveiller… Rassure moi mon amour et dis moi que ce n'est pas un rêve et que les sentiments que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre sont bien réels…

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve mon amour, c'est bien la réalité… Murmura le Verseau tendrement. Nous sommes là ensemble et nous venons de faire l'amour… Nous nous aimons et nous avons enfin eu le courage d'avouer ces sentiments que nous avions en nous depuis si longtemps…

Après les moments magiques et forts qu'ils venaient de vivre et le plaisir qu'ils venaient de se donner, les deux amants reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le corps et les sens momentanément apaisés. Leurs regards étaient fondus l'un dans l'autre et ils se caressaient du bout des doigts, juste pour le plaisir de se toucher et comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel, que ce n'était pas un rêve.

FIN


End file.
